Aurora
by Sans Couleur
Summary: tu serás el único capaz de no cometer semejantes fechorías, tu serás el de la belleza infinita, el segundo Dios de este universo infinito, el único que será, un Aurora. ¡Yullen! ¿Lucky? ¡chap 14 up!, ¿Necesidad deseada o olvidada?
1. Prólogo

Sehh owo, Ale! vete a hacer la conti de Beso de un disfraz .! yo se yo se peero minna T.T despues de ver Resident Evil y Species (-trauma- x.x), esto rondaba por mi cabeza y no pude evitar crearlo xD.

Solo es un prologo owo, si les gusta, le continuo. Y como no? tenia que ser Yullen xD.

**Dgray-man ni sus personajes no me pertenecen **-w-, **mas sin embargo, el personaje Alexandra de Roseen, es de mi propiedad.**

_Aurora_

"_**Mi pequeño niño que en tu cajita de cristal estas, por ahora, deberás dormir hasta que tus ojos habrás, dando frente a aquel día donde la luz entrara en tu corazón. Puesto que nosotros los humanos estamos hechos de solo carne y sueños, pero tu, tu serás perfecto, tu pureza reinara el ambiente y podrás purificar todo aquello que llamamos "pecado" destruyendo todo pecador de este contaminado mundo, tu serás el único capaz de no cometer semejantes fechorías, tu serás el de la belleza infinita, el segundo Dios de este universo infinito, el único que será, un Aurora."**_

Puesto que en este mundo podrido es necesario actuar con rapidez, no dejarse llevar y ser más audaz que el otro. Por eso, la corporación Colmena a decidido hacer algo al respecto.

Mi nombre es Alexandra de Roseen y les contare una historia de alta clasificación, que en este momento no debería de decírselo pero, no puedo callar semejante secreto.

Hace exactamente 4 años, en el 2012, ocurrió un suceso que dejo una gran marca en la historia, algo que tan siquiera debió ocurrir. Pero que nosotros hemos evitado recordar.

Yo trabajo en la Black Orden, organización secreta encargada de salvar vidas de diferentes sucesos "anormales", evitar la destrucción y mantener el orden, galardonada con muchos premios en Pro de la paz. Hecha básicamente de "exorcistas", expertos agentes encargados que viajan por todo el mundo manteniéndolo al margen, y sus científicos, investigadores superdotados que buscan curas de diferentes enfermedades.

La Black Order compite con su archienemiga, la compañía Colmena, cuyo propósito es encontrar el ser perfecto, incapaz e inmune a las enfermedades, a la muerte, y a todo lo que el humano puede llegar a padecer. También realizan experimentos basados en virus desconocidos.

Recuerdo bien que en los periódicos apareció que La Colmena cayo en decadencia, siendo esta lentamente olvidada, La Black Order gano mas posiciones que ella.

Aun así, nosotros los exorcistas comenzamos a dudar si eso era cierto, puesto que sospechábamos que aquella compañía planeaba algo, y tuvimos razón, ya que ella estaba en plena investigación sobre un nuevo "ser" que estaba vez viviría años, siglos y milenios, sin envejecer, el ser perfecto, de la infinita belleza, el tercer Dios.

Preocupados, la Black Order decidió investigar más a fondo el asunto, así que varios exorcistas se infiltraron como miembros de la compañía, investigando cada nuevo paso detalladamente, que daba la Colmena.

Dimos con el punto, los tipos esos andaban creando otra de sus locuras, solo que estaba vez era diferente, puesto que lo habían logrado.

_**Mitad dios, mitad programa y mitad humano, capaz de casi todo, sin tener la necesidad de reproducirse como humano para crear mas de su tipo, pero, tenían un problema, el "chico" aun no despertaba.**_

_**Caballo blanco, pálido y pequeño, su nombre era Allen Walker, un supuesto Aurora que purificaría este mundo para salvarlo de todo pecador.**_

Nosotros los exorcistas debíamos encargarnos de su destrucción inmediata, por eso, llamaron a uno de los mejores exorcistas que existían en la Black Order.

Yu Kanda, 22 años, de nacionalidad japonesa, cabello azul-marino y ojos azulados, capital de la rama japonesa. Miembro numero 28 de la Black Order. Uno de los mejores.

Y ah su sub-capitán, Lavi Bookman, pelirrojo alto, 22 años de nacionalidad desconocida, de solo un ojo, esmeralda. Miembro numero 31 de la Black Order. Otro de los mejores de ese lugar.

Su misión era fácil, infiltrarse a La Colmena, llegar al centro de control y desactivar a la "Abeja Red", programa especializado para mantener la seguridad en la compañía, llegar al centro numero 55-B, donde se encontraba el experimento, capturarlo y destruirlo inmediatamente.

_**Su misión era destruirlo, pero el problema era, que el Aurora Allen Walker tuviera un gran defecto de su parte humana, el enamorarse.**_

_Aurora_

**Reviews&Reviews n.n!**

**Y si..ya voy a poner el capitulo 4 del otro fic ....tambien actualizare los drabbles Yullen, asi que pendiente ehh n___n!**

_Vamos, toma mi mano y sostenla fuerte, puesto que juntos, alcanzaremos el cielo._

**Aleitha C.G.**


	2. Encuentro

**De apuradita!**

**Dgray-man no me pertenece.**

Corrían por los pasillos con agilidad, intentando no ser descubierto. Lamentablemente, no podían burlar a las cámaras con radio 360º, de alta tecnología, examinándoles detenidamente.

Llevaban 3 putas horas recorriendo y recorriendo los putos pasillos de mierda, aun sin poder encontrar lo que buscaban. El salón de control.

¿Por qué a Lavi no se le ocurrió traer el mapa digital que le dieron? Hay que ser tan tarado…

_**Definitivamente esta misión de se iba por buen camino, claro, habían comenzado bien, poca seguridad y conductos de ventilación grandes y limpios. Todo claro en esa zona pero, ¿Ah que estúpido se le ocurrió hacer aquel lugar en forma de panal? Y peor, con laberintos.**_

_**Ah si, y como la gota que derramo el vaso, los venían persiguiendo.**_

Puto día, estúpida misión, Lavi tardo, perfecto, ¿no?, Que bonita era su vida.

Lograron ambos salir de aquel apuro después de confundir a la retardada y muy mala seguridad con unos pasillos falsos y una que otra trampa que lograron aprovechar.

Subieron escaleras, golpearon, cayeron en trampas, se perdieron en mas pasillos, siguieron peleando, subieron mas escaleras, ¡hasta fueron atacados por perros! ¡Este lugar lo tiene todo!

Hasta que lograron llegar al salón de control. Entraron, encontrándose con un montón de maquinas y cables como arroz, miles de aparatos raros y chorronesimas de botones de mil y un colores, formas y tamaños.

Revisaron el único mapa que Lavi había recordado traer, ah claro, ni siquiera lo saco de su bolsillo en cuanto se lo dieron. El que necesitaban para desactivar a la Reina Red.

Rápidamente encontraron el sistema de desactivación, era bien obvio, un gran botón rojo redondo que decía "No tocar" Por dios ¡estos tíos son unos retrasados!

A punto de que Kanda oprimiera aquel botón, apareció su primera pesadilla.

-¿Qué hacéis?- hablo una voz de la nada.

Kanda y Lavi voltearon y centraron la mirada en una niña, de tamaño mediano y cabello corto, cubierta con una gran bata, toda roja. Era un holograma.

-Lavi, no le escuches- dijo Kanda.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso Lavi

-La función de esa chica es exasperarte, confundirte o marearte, con sus acertijos y palabras confusas su objetivo es volverte loco, hasta el punto de que salgas de aquí corriendo, desea volverte loco- hablo Kanda, con gran sabiduría y pensando bien la manera de explicarle al pelirrojo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría yo eso?- hablo la chica, riendo inocentemente- ¿Vienen a destruir al Aurora, no?

-¿Y que si?- digo Lavi.

-Él esta por allá- digo la chica, señalando una puerta con unas escrituras "55-B."

-¿Como sabemos que no es una trampa?- pregunto con clara desconfianza Kanda.

-Allen ya sabe que ustedes están aquí.- dijo el holograma.

-¿Allen?- pregunto Lavi.

-El Aurora- digo cortante, la chica.

-¿Cómo sabe que estamos aquí?- pregunto Kanda.

-Ah! Deber ser porque se dice que el es el ser perfecto y que lo sabe to- dijo Lavi, siendo interrumpido.

-No.- escarneció cortante el holograma, impresionando a Lavi- el no es perfecto.

-¿Eh?- musito Lavi, con duda.

-Es más, Allen posee muchos defectos- dijo el holograma.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto Lavi.

-Eso deberán descubrirlo- hablo el holograma, soltando una carcajada.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, la abrieron fácilmente, ya que el holograma la había abierto para ellos, Kanda entro pero antes de que Lavi entrara, se volteo.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?- pregunto Lavi

-No lo se, Allen me dijo que les ayudara para que le sacaran de este manicomio- digo la chica, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Y porque ayudas a Allen?-

-Nee chico pelirrojo, haces muchas preguntas, es mejor que vayas donde tu amigo antes de que me arrepienta y te mate- hablo el holograma, quien en su cara apareció una mirada algo sádica.

Lavi solo le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, era verdad que aquella chica podía matarlo y, claro, el apreciando su vida no se pondría en riesgo, porque, no es suicida, ¿oh si? ah si, si lo es, molesta a Yuu Kanda y a Yuu Kanda no se le debe molestar, es masoquista y suicida, bonita combinación ¿no?.

Entro en el ámbito para encontrarse con más aparatos y cables, pantallas y muchas computadoras, pero lo que se hallaba en el centro era lo que estaban buscando.

En el centro, en una especie de cúpula llena de agua de color azul, un chico en posición fetal se abrazaba las piernas, con algunos cables saliendo de su cuerpo, claramente dormido.

Lavi se acerco un poco mas para verle más de cerca, deteniéndose al lado de su compañero japonés que, como el, no quitaba la mirada del muchacho de la cúpula.

-¿Ese es…Allen Walker?...- dijo Lavi, las palabras no le salían de los labios.

-Él Aurora- hablo Kanda, con un tono levemente más sutil, sin salir de su impresión.

El mencionado al escuchar la voz del nipón despertó de repente, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, para luego estirarse y apegar sus manos a la ventana de la cúpula, mirando detenidamente a los intrusos. En especial a Kanda.

Siguieron mirándose por un largo tiempo, sin despegar la mirada del otro.

_**De ahora en adelante, las cosas se pondrían más interesantes…**_


	3. ¡YUU!

_*Ale lamenta el retraso* sorry minna, no he estado con mucho animo ni tiempo para actualizar, espero que les agrade este pequeño capitulo -sonrisa amarga-._

_Avisadme si encuentran algun error ortrografico, porfavor n.n Ichi-Ichi, esta vez si eh revisado el capitulo mas de una vez, espero que sea de tu agrado._

Dgray-man no me pertenece.

_**El mencionado al escuchar la voz del nipón despertó de repente, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, para luego estirarse y apegar sus manos a la ventana de la cúpula, mirando detenidamente a los intrusos. En especial a Kanda.**_

_**Siguieron mirándose por un largo tiempo, sin despegar la mirada del otro.**_

Seguía mirándole mientras que Kanda se acercaba lentamente.

-Lavi, abre la cúpula- hablo Kanda.

-¡Claro Yuu!- dijo Lavi, apartando su mirada del Aurora para dirigirse a una gran computadora, demasiados botones para su gusto pero, era fácil para alguien como el.

Investigando levemente los diferentes botones, encontró la combinación adecuada para abrir la puerta de la cúpula, luego de oprimir una serie de números del teclado, se abrió la puerta de lugar donde se encontraba el chico, dejando salir aquella extraña agua azul.

El pequeño Aurora, al ver que su "habitación" se habría, retrocedió apegándose contra el final de la cúpula, asustado.

Lavi se alejo de la computadora para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Kanda, quien se había quitado el abrigo, para cubrir a Allen.

_**Es verdad, el pequeño estaba desnudo.**_

Kanda al ofrecerle el calor de su abrigo, puesto que el Aurora había comenzado a temblar, ya que en ese lugar el frío era insufrible.

Salio lentamente del capullo, dando a conocer sus características que antes, les habían informado a los dos exorcistas.

_**Era blanco, casi como el mármol, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve, ojos grandes y bien abiertos, de color azul grisáceo, con un toque platinado, junto con una pequeña marca que comenzaba desde su mejilla izquierda, pasando por su ojo izquierdo, cerca de su frente, terminando con la forma de un pentáculo.**_

_**¿Eh? pero esperen, ¿es un chico?**_

Ahora que se daban cuenta, en efecto, era un chico, solo que su cuerpo era algo delgado para ser el de un hombre pero…no creo que sea hermafrodita, ¿travesti? No, era un chico.

Al verle en su total desnudez Kanda volteo su rostro al otro rostro, con algo de vergüenza y un leve sonrojo, rezándole a todos los dioses que conoce para que Lavi no se de cuenta, de seguro le estaría molestando por el resto de su insípida vida.

Lavi le ayudo a desprender cuidadosamente los cables que yacían enterrados en su cuerpo, con el mayor esfuerzo para que al peliblanco de le doliera tanto, impresionándose, al ver que el pequeño ni se dio cuenta puesto que seguía mirando detenidamente al nipón.

Luego de esto, Allen se acerco tímidamente a Kanda para dedicarle lo que menos se esperaría.

_**Una casta, delicada y impregnada de pureza, sonrisa.**_

Se quedaron helados, tan bella y soñolienta aquella sonrisa, cuyo portador era solo un chico delgado, lleno de marcas y cicatrices ocasionadas por los diferentes experimentos que debió haber sufrido, sin embargo, parecía mantener su delicadeza.

_**Será que, aquel chico llamado Aurora, en verdad era el individuo de, ¿la belleza infinita?**_

Kanda salio de sus pensamientos no muy buenos déjenme decirles, para entregarle el abrigo al pequeño.

Allen solo le miro, en si no sabia lo que el japonés le entregaba, pero por reflejo tomo lo que le daba el mayor y solo le vio, volteándolo de vez en cuando para analizarlo, como si, estuviera buscando algo que le fuera conocido, y que de allí partiera.

Solo le miraron por unos segundos hasta que las venas en la nuca y frente de Kanda no tardaron en aparecer, hoy había tenido mucha paciencia pero que el tarado Aurora se hiciera el tonto, no le gustaba para nada.

Porque, ¿Quién no sabe ponerse un abrigo, en si, una prenda de vestir?

-¿No sabes como ponértelo?- dijo Kanda, impaciente.

Allen sin saber que decir, solo negó con la cabeza.

Kanda tomo de nuevo, ok no, le arrebato picadamente, le dio una seña para que se volteara y este así lo hizo, levanto sus brazos y le coloco la prenda. El albino al sentir las manos de Kanda subiendo sus brazos, pasando por sus caderas inconsciente, suspiro, son satisfacción volteo para tirarse-, digo, abalanzársele contra Kanda, abrazando cariñosamente su cuello, en forma de agradecimiento.

En proceso de esto Kanda cayó al suelo de sentón con el pequeño encima suyo riendo angelicalmente al ver la cara de vergüenza del japonés.

_**Y Lavi, el solo sintió vergüenza ajena y rió por lo bajo.**_

-¡Vaya Yuu, el chico ya te a agarrado confianza ehh!- dijo picaron Lavi, guiñándole el ojo a Kanda. Esto solo hizo que se enojara mas.

-¿Yuu?- hablo por primera vez desde que estaban ahí Allen, haciendo que Lavi dejara de reírse y que Kanda le miraba.

-¿Qué…?-

-¡¡¡KYA!!! ¡¡¡YUU ERES SU PRIMERA PALABRAA!!!...creo…- grito Lavi, con emoción.

-¡CALLATE RETRASADO!- grito colérico Kanda, continuando con su, eh, discusión.

-¡YUU!- grito también Allen, que a el solo le parecía un juego de palabras donde el que gritara mas ganaba, riéndose y apegando mas su cuerpo con el de Kanda, emocionado, pues había aprendido una nueva palabra.

-¡CALLATE Y BAJATE MOYASHI!- ya MUY enojado, y claro, sonrojando, Kanda, se levanto de golpe y bajo a Allen, sentándole violentamente en el proceso.

Allen soltó un quejido del dolor por la rudeza que Kanda usaba para tratarlo, seguido de esto, lagrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus grandes y platinados ojos, gruesas y saladas lagrimas, que comenzaron a brotar rápidamente, sollozando y llorando.

-¡¡¡¡BUAHHHHHHH!!!!- lloraba a todo pulmón Allen.

Lavi solo miro a Kanda, culpandolo con la vista.

-¡Lo hiciste llorar! ¡Que malo eres Yuu!- hablo Lavi, cruzándose de brazos.

Y Kanda, bueno, el solo se preguntaba por que su día era tan "maravilloso" y que hizo el para que el Aurora comenzara a llorar como mariquita.

_**En si, era como cuidar a un niño pequeño, entonces,**_

_**¿Ellos hacían de exorcistas o, niñeras?**_


	4. Dependiente

_Lamento el retraso! . espero que les guste. No puedo evitar sentir que a Kanda lo puse muy...umm...amable...oh...lo que sea..._

**Dgray-man no me pertenece.**

_Aurora_

_**Llorar y llorar, llorar y llorar, era lo único que hacia Allen, sin embargo, llevaban 3 piches horas intentando calmar al albino, pero, este que parecía con complejo de marica, seguía llorando, ¿Le había dolido el sentón tanto así?**_

Pero eso no era lo único por lo que se preocupaban, puesto que las venas homicidas de Kanda se amontonaban cada vez mas, impresionando incluso a Lavi, cuyas bromas no llegaron hasta el limite donde se encontraba el japonés.

Pero eso, si bien sabiendo que Kanda era humano, no podía optar por la violencia todo el tiempo ¿o si?

Puesto que lo único que quería era termina con esta cagada de misión, suspiro y una muy gran idea le llego al cerebro.

_**¡Aplauso para Kanda!**_

-Moyashi, ¿quieres un caramelo?- dijo, ingenioso, Kanda.

El llanto y los sollozos pararon en un santiamén, Lavi al ya no escuchar los lloriqueos del pequeño, se alivio.

Allen miro a Kanda, con ilusión, ¿Un caramelo? ¿Enserio? ¡Dámelo!, eso era lo que decían en aquel momento los ojos del albino, puesto que, al ser alguien que no _debía_ ni _debería de querer_ aprender a hablar, le era imposible mencionar una sola palabra, aunque, podía aprender.

Ahora, el problema era, como se las empañaría para sacar un caramelo, no le va a salir del sombrero, ni que fuera mago, y, odia los dulces, ¿para que llevar uno en el bolsillo?

-Te lo daré si nos acompañas- dijo Kanda, dudoso de lo que decía, no le queda mucha cordura y eso le impedía pensar una buena excu- digo, explicación.

-¡Yay!- Allen agradecido por la repentina amabilidad de Kanda, se apapacho contra el cuerpo del nipón, así, todo cute.

Y tuvo razón, si bien había presentido una de las características más inoportunas de Allen, era que, si lloraba de tal manera, era porque tenía un lado infantil, ¿Y a que infante no se le engaña, soborna o complace con un dulcito?

**¡AURORA!**

Corrían velozmente a través de los pasillos, Kanda cargaba de Allen mientras que este reía divertido como si de un juego se tratase, puesto que al dar unos cuantos pasos, luego de caminar 3 metros, cayo, y así 5 veces más, colmando a Kanda.

Saliendo de aquella habitación se encontraron de nuevo con el raro holograma rojo, quien les había dado un pasadizo secreto para que pudieran salir rápidamente.

Pero el sentido de orientación de Lavi era tan malo que pronto se perdieron, hirviéndole la sangre a Kanda sin darse cuenta que, bueno, había puesto sus manos en…eh…lugares "privados" aun desconocidos para el nipón, y Allen, el solo se sonrojaba y dejaba salir una risita angelical, y el japonés dándose cuenta tardamente de la situación en la que se encontraba, solo podía subir sus brazos, alejándolas de los muslos y el trasero de Allen.

_**Me pareció que la segunda vez ya había sido consciente.**_

Y sin embargo, aun con su alta experiencia y cautela, eran perseguidos por una horda de vigilantes dispuestos a arrebatarle de las manos al albino.

Saliendo casi por casualidad de aquel lugar tan complejo, subieron al helicóptero que les esperaba para la escapada perfecta, se prepararon para el despegue, y así el helicóptero pudo salir de ahí.

El albino mantenía sus manos apegadas al vidrio de la ventana que tenia mas cerca, maravillado por el paisaje, pasaron por un gran prado, diferentes hectáreas y campos, casas rurales y muchas granjas, junto con gran variedad de animalitos de granja que desde aquella altura se veían como puntitos, creando así un gran y colorido dibujo.

_**Al llegar a la Black Order**_

Caminaban dirigiéndose a la oficina del jefe principal, cabeza del departamento científico, que seguramente, estaría vagando, tomando un café o simplemente, molestando a alguien por ahí.

Las puertas se abrieron y todas las personas que se encontraban en el ámbito centraron su mirada en la de los dos exorcistas y el Aurora que en ese momento entraban.

-¡Chicos!- hablo, un hombro alto con una extraña bata, un sombrero algo ridículo, lentes y de característica china, Komui Lee.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Kanda, entregándole en brazos a Allen, como si se tratase de un objeto sin importancia, un simple saco de papas muy problemático.

Enseguida que se libro de aquel chico se encamino hacia la salida, no obstante se detuvo al escuchar algo que para el era pecado.

-¡YUU!-

_**Pecado para el, que le llamaran por su nombre.**_

Se voltio, pensando que había sido el conejo idiota otra vez, sin embargo, no era el.

Ahí, en frente de el, con los brazos en su pequeño pecho, Allen, con su casta mirada suplicaba para que Kanda se quedara, viéndole inocentemente.

-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?- dijo Kanda.

¡Ah! Lo había olvidado, ¡El caramelo! Debía de ser eso.

Registró su bolsillo con la esperanza de encontrar aunque fuera un diminuto caramelo de menta, exitoso, levanto la mano para encontrar un caramelito rojo con una envoltura transparente.

Se lo dio, como recompensa por haber obedecido a todas sus órdenes y haberles acompañados hacia la Black Order.

_**Sin embargo, no era lo que Allen quería.**_

Salio de aquel lugar, escuchando nuevamente su nombre y toda clase de sonidos, desde golpes a sollozos. Pero a el no le importaba ¿verdad? Había cumplido su misión, y no tenia que interactuar con aquel experimento ¿verdad? Aunque no sabia porque pero, verle llorar de aquella manera tan…dolorosa, era algo que le apuñalaba y se incrustaba por dentro, haciéndole sentir culpable.

_**Dentro de la oficina.**_

-Llévenlo al laboratorio- dijo Komui, serio.

_**¿Laboratorio?**_

Al escuchar esa palabra Allen palideció, no pensaban volverle a encerrar…no… ¡El no deseaba eso!

Le tomaron de los brazos, arrastrándole hasta una gran puerta con un aviso: "Warning" era su escritura.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente, y dentro, se encontraban miles de computadoras, cables y un montón de pantallas, muchas mas que en la habitación que por meses el había estado.

_**Luego de tres días.**_

Habían pasado 4 días desde aquella molesta misión y para el todo había vuelto a la normalidad, dormía, entrenaba, comía, se bañaba, entrenaba, comía y evitaba verse con Lavi. Todo en orden.

Sin embargo, no podía sentir la simple curiosidad que querer saber que había ocurrido con aquel chico llamado Allen Walker. Llevado por intriga, se encamino hacia la sección científica, entro, e ignorando a todo mundo entro al "laboratorio" donde "cuidaban" del Moyashi.

Y ahí estaba, en una cúpula especial, encadenado a una pared.

Se acerco más, para verle más detalladamente. Afino su vista.

Con unas que otras cortaduras, las muñecas sangrándole, aun aquel abrigo que le dio Kanda cubriéndole, todo roto, cabizbajo, y un sin fin de raspones y diferentes marcas de inyecciones y puntos.

_**¿Qué clase de cuidados eran estos?**_

Su mundo se devastó, al verle temblar, al verle levantarse y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, forcejeando las cadenas para soltarse y romper el vidrio, para llorar en su pecho, para pedirle con una mirada que le sacara de allí, para que…el mismo le cuidara.

Sin embargo, fue el mayor quien dio el primer paso.

-Habrán la puerta- hablo, enojado, cortante, con el seño fruncido y una tremenda ira, Kanda.

-P-pero Kanda-sama…p-puede ser peligro- no logro terminar aquel tipo, pues Kanda le agarro del cuello de la camisa, mirándole amenazante.

"_**Oh abres, o yo utilizare tu cabeza para romper el vidrio" era lo que decían aquellos ojos llenos de ira.**_

-¡H-h-hai!- apretó un botón cualquiera, y la puerta se abrió.

Lo soltó de golpe y se dirigió de volada hacia el pequeño, tomo las llaves que se encontraban colgadas a la pared.

Entro, y se detuvo.

_**Mirándose ambos, sin hablar, solo diciéndose incoherencias con sus miradas, nada decían, nadie se movía.**_

Kanda corto el momento mirando a todos lados, se podía ver cables y gotas de sangre esparcidas por toda la cerámica del piso, al parecer el muchacho les había dado batalla.

Se acerco lentamente, desatando las cadenas.

Una vez viéndose libre, se abalanzo contra Kanda, abrazando desesperado su cuello, llorando mares de lágrimas llenas de dolor y sufrimiento, aquellos 4 días habían sido insufribles.

Kanda opto por no decir nada, abrazando levemente a Allen, para no lastimarle, haciendo de pañuelo para secarle sus lágrimas, consolación para que ya no sintiera el dolor tanto físico como mental, y refugio, protegiéndolo de su calvario.

_**Tan dependiente se había hecho de aquel frío hombre llamado Yuu Kanda,**_

_**Añorando por estar un momento junto a el**_

_**Desde aquel día que por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron,**_

_**Y poco a poco, encariñándose ambos.**_

_Aurora_

**Reviews&Reviews~ owo~ gracias a todos los que me dejen sus cutes reviews~ que con ellos yo respiro! kyaa! ;o;!...**


	5. ¡Aprendamos!

oxo! Wenas minna~ -x-~ thanks a todos los que me dejaron sus cutenaiss Reviews! nxn me hacen feliz T-T!

Aqui la conti n-n Lari~

**Dgray-man no me pertence -___- recordarlo molesta!**

_Aurora_

-¡¡Y UNA MIERDA!! ¡¡NI DE COÑA!!- grito colérico, momentos atrás había preguntado que harían con el albino, temiendo por la respuesta, Kanda.

-P-pero Kanda-kun…el chico accedió- dijo Komui, intentando hacer razonar al japonés.

**-Flash Back-**

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo Komui, entrando repentinamente en el laboratorio.

-¿Qué le han hecho?- musito Kanda, completamente enojado.

-¿Kanda? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Komui.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Komui-

-Bueno, veras Kanda…-carraspeo- el chico ha intentado escaparse muchas veces, hemos intentado calmarlo y hasta distraerlo, sin embargo, el solo a querido ir contigo.

-¿Qué?- confundido, Kanda.

-Primeramente el no tenia esas cadenas pero, era peligroso ya que muchas veces opto por la violencia para escaparse, y puesto que el es un experimento muy peligroso…- dijo, seriamente- Lo hemos tratado normalmente, le hemos alimentado, y enseñado cosas, pero el se niega rotundamente a colaborar, y lo único que hace es llorar y gritar tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre?- seguía confundido.

-Exacto, también los científicos han intentado que socialice con otras personas, haber si pondría un poco de su parte pero seguía negándose, tuvimos que llegar al punto de encadenarlo, y al forcejear las cadenas de su muñeca, se lastimaba así mismo, también tiene raspones puesto que cuando se escapaba, no caminaba mucho de unos cuantos metros y se caía, también se negaba a ser inyectado, haciendo que la jeringa se moviera y le pinchara.- explico el chino.

-Así que decidimos hacerle una proposición- dijo acercándose, ya sin la minima pizca de seriedad y con un brillo en sus lentas, provocando desconfianza.

-Le propusimos que, si el colaboraba con todos las revisiones y estudios, tu estarías con el, sin dejarle en ningún momento, y el accedió gustoso- encarneció, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Eh…?-

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-¡ME REHUSO! ¡EL MOYASHI **NO** ESTARA CONMIGO LAS PICHES 24 HORAS!- furioso, intentando zafarse del agarre del pequeño Aurora.

-¡Pero Kanda-kun! El no estará todo el tiempo contigo, recuerda que se le someterá a revisiones y estudios, y eso resta un par de horas- explico Komui.

-N-O-E-S-T-A-R-E-C-O-N-E-L-deletreo entre dientes, Kanda.

Komui se le acerco al oído y le susurro algo al Moyashi, este, asintió.

-Yuu…Yuu…yo…yo…quiero…qu…que estés conmigo…por…por favor…- dijo el Moyashi, por supuesto, diciendo lo mismo que le había susurrado Komui.

-Se que fuiste tu, Komui- dijo Kanda, con cara de-yo-lo-se-, aunque, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar la manera de nombrar su nombre del albino. Disfrazándolo para que no se dieran cuenta.

-¡Kanda-kun!, porfavooor~ - intento suplicar Komui.

Estuvo a punto de irse hasta que sintió un agarre, algo se le había pegado a la espalda. Intento voltearse mas sin embargo no lo logro puesto que "eso" le apretó más.

Sintiendo un leve frío, algo húmedo.

_**Allen comenzó a llorar de nuevo.**_

_**Y aunque en ese momento no le estuviera viendo a los ojos,**_

_**No podía evitar sentirse devastado, culpable por dentro.**_

Suspiro, resignado, si bien sabia que el único método para que Allen colaborara, era que el estuviera con el albino todo el tiempo posible, era factor necesario para llevar a la misión al éxito, y si era necesario esto, tendría que hacerlo.

_**Escucho las palabras que deseaba escuchar.**_

-Está bien- hablo Kanda, abortando la idea de salir de allí.

-...- Komui no le lo creía, era la primera vez que Kanda accedía tan rápidamente sin tener que amenazarle, decirle alguna excusa patética u ordenarle, ¿Tanto quería a este chico que, había aceptado sin mucha queja? o, ¿Se había vuelto sometido?

_**Creo que es por la segunda.**_

Allen deshizo el agarre y de esta manera Kanda pudo voltear, alcanzando el octavo cielo por lo que en este momento veía.

_**Como en aquel sitio, dedicándole una sonrisa tan pura y cristalina, que ni el de un ángel rivalizaba con aquella belleza, ¿seria esto, una característica de un Aurora?**_

Volviendo a la realidad, se volteo y camino hacia la salida, pero al no escuchar mas que sus propios pasos, para en seco.

-¿No vendrás Moyashi?- pregunto, desinteresado.

Volteo para ver cual era el problema, y miro detenidamente a Allen, el chico seguía parado en el mismo lugar, con sus brazos cubriendo su pecho, miraba asustado a Kanda.

Centro su vista en unos raspones que tenía en la pierna derecha el pobre muchacho, era verdad, no sabía caminar y tal vez, al recibir tantos golpes por sus caídas, puede ser que ya le había agarrado el miedo.

De nuevo suspiro y se acerco, le tomo de las muñecas y luego de las manos, separando sus brazos de su pequeño pecho, comenzando a caminar, lento y sin apuros, como indicándole que hiciera lo mismo que el.

Salieron lentamente del laboratorio y, al haber un pequeño desnivel en el suelo, Allen tropieza y casi cae, si no fuera por Kanda, que tomo con más fuerza sus manos, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Siguieron así, hasta llegar a la salida, en ese momento Allen ya había comenzado a caminar normal.

_**El chico aprendía rápidamente.**_

Caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose a diferentes lugares. Allen mirando a todos lados y Kanda observándole.

-Baranda- dijo Kanda, al ver que Allen tocaba lo mencionado.

-Ventana- paso lo mismo.

Puerta, biblioteca, baño, habitación, armario, mesa, escaparate, cama, uniforme, buscador, exorcista, científico, Seguían caminando, luego de haber ido a la habitación de Kanda, la biblioteca, el baño, hasta se habían encontrado a unos cuantos buscadores, que, según el japonés, habían visto con mirada llena de picardía y perversión, al Moyashi.

Hasta llegar al comedor, entraron y se encontraron con Lavi, que les saludo alegremente.

-Lavi- dijo Kanda, con fastidio. Ya que Allen le había señalado.

-¡Ya vámonos mocoso!-dijo, el pand…Bookman.

Allen toco al hombre, afincando su dedo contra la frente del Bookman.

-Bookman- musito Kanda.

-Konichiwa, Bookman- dijo Allen, sonriendo

Bookman le devolvió el saludo no sin antes inspeccionar al pequeño con una fugaz mirada, cosa que Kanda no paso por alto. Lavi y Bookman salieron del comedor, seguramente a hacer su trabajo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con una chica algo baja, con dos coletas y mirada dulce, Lenalee Lee.

Allen hizo lo mismo que con Bookman.

-Lenalee- dijo Kanda.

-…Konichiwa…Lena… ¡Lee!- musito alegre Allen, sintiéndose bien al ver que Kanda asentía, cosa que le hizo sentir feliz, puesto que la aprobación del mayor era lo que mas le agradaba de momento.

-¿Uh? ¿Kanda? ¿Quién es el?- pregunto la china.

El albino se acerco más de cerca a Lenalee, casi rozando sus narices, a diferencia de otras cosas y personas que había visto, la chica se veía mas frágil y delicada.

-¡Moyashi!- musito Kanda, molesto por la cercanía del chico a la china.

_**Podría decirse que… ¿estaba celoso?**_

-¿Moyashi? ¿Así se llama?- pregunta Lenalee.

-¿Moyashi?- se señalo así mismo, Allen.

-No, se llama Allen-

-¡Oh! ¡Konichiwa Allen!, ¡encantada de conocerte!- dijo Lenalee- Eres muy mono y lindo, ¡kya!- escarneció, con un leve sonrojo por sus palabras.

Allen se separo de Lenalee y miro a Kanda

-¿Lindo?- dijo, señalándose de nuevo.

A Kanda le pareció primeramente una pregunta estúpida, sin embargo, ¿Qué podría responder? No podía decir que si, ya que Lenalee empezaría a pensar cosas raras.

-¡No!- respondió casi de inmediato, Kanda.

El pequeño Aurora razono la palabra, y se volteo para ver a Lenalee.

-¡No lindo!- musito, inconscientemente con el ceño fruncido, Allen.

-Oh…- miro un poco confundida, al parecer Allen no entendía nada y por eso solo se limitaba a preguntar o repetir.

-Bueno, ¿van a comer? Es hora del almuerzo- dijo Lenalee, para cambiar el tema.

Kanda miro su reloj, en verdad ya era hora de almorzar, se les había ido el tiempo caminando por toda la Orden.

-Si- dijo Kanda, alejándose de los jóvenes.

-Bien, ¡Vamos Allen-kun, iremos a que Jerry-san!- musito Lenalee, he intento tomar la mano de Allen, sin embargo, este ya se había alejado de ella y ahora estaba al lado de Kanda.

¿_**Cuándo había llegado…hasta allá?**_

-¿Jerry-san?- pregunto Allen, señalando una mesa.

-No, es una mesa- dijo Kanda.

-¿Jerry-san?- pregunto señalando una banca.

-No, es una banca-

Y así fue con un buscador, un par de exorcistas e inclusive una papelera, haciendo que Kanda ya empezara a cabrearse.

Allen ya había comenzado a entristecerse, no le agradaba el no acertar y mucho menos, no escuchar la aprobación por parte de Kanda, ¡Era exasperante!

Llegando a la ventana, Kanda se asomo.

-Quiero lo de siempre- dijo Kanda, secamente.

-… ¿Jerry…san?...- pregunto Allen, sin ánimos en seguir preguntando.

-Si- asintió Kanda.

El albino sonrío feliz de haber escuchado la aprobación de Kanda, asomo levemente su cabecita por la ventana, para ver al famoso Jerry-san.

-¡KYA! ¡Que monada de niño! ¿Qué quieres para comer, cosita linda?- pregunto el cocinero que creo que ni Hoshino sabe que sexo es, guiñándole el ojo.

Allen miro hacia arriba y vio un cartel enorme con muchas letras y palabras también tenia dibujos coloridos, su mirada se ilumino, tanto para degustar y hacer iluminar su paladar con tantas cosas nuevas para probar. Lo señalo todo.

-¿L-lo quieres todo?- pregunto Jerry, sorprendido.

Allen asintió feliz.

Jerry se acomodo las mangas y se dispuso a preparar todo el pedido del albino, en unos cuantos minutos estuvo todo listo.

Kanda llevaba un gran carrito repleto de comida, postres y bebidas, impresionado por la cantidad de alimento que había pedido Allen, y este solo llevaba feliz el plato con soba de Kanda.

Se sentaron a comer y el nipón coloco un plato con sopa en frente del albino, le dio una cuchara y este la tomo, sin embargo, no hizo nada.

Mientras Kanda comía miro a Allen, quien no comía nada, se pregunto si no tenia hambres, aunque, al escuchar el rugir del estomago del Aurora, una respuesta paso por su cabeza.

_**No sabía como comer.**_

Termino de comer su soba para quitarle la cuchara a Allen, la llevo a la sopa y tomo un poco, luego la acerco a la boca de Allen y este bebió de la cuchara, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el sueño, para luego sacar la lengua levemente.

_**Estaba caliente.**_

Kanda suspiro y tomo de nuevo una cucharada de sopa, la acerco a su propia boca y soplo un poco, enfriándola, la acerco a la boca del pequeño y este la comió gustoso, esta vez, sin quemarse.

Y así repitieron hasta acabar con la sopa, luego con carne, arroz, pasta, pollo frito, etc…

Hasta que llegaron al último postre que quedaba.

El japonés se sorprendió por el gran apetito que Allen tenía, nunca había conocido a una persona que comiera tanto, y si bien el Aurora tenía un lado humano, el comer tanto era algo impresionante.

_**Tan divertido era aprender cosas nuevas,**_

_**Tocando, viendo, oyendo y degustando,**_

_**Y claro,**_

_**Disfrutando de que tuviera lo tuviera a el de acompañante para que le enseñara.**_

_Aurora_

**Reviews&Reviews ouo!!!~**

**Ah si, puede que el proximo capitulo haya lemmon n--n~ ñaka~ x3**

Aleitha C.G.


	6. Amor a cuatro

**Lari Lari eh, oh oh oh! ;3 actualizando en la nosheshiita -w- aee...me lelen mis riñones (?)**

**oxo oh puuues, eh venido io para traumatizarles con mis locuras lectorificas (chale existe? OoO)**

**-WARNING!- Limon, lemmon, lime, como quieras llamarle, chicoxchico, si no te gusta, poss jodete -x- y vete a otro lado, y si es al contario, bienvenido seas.**

**Mi primer intento de lemmon! -llora- tenedme pachencha, soy yaoicista que no fue yaoicistisica moe bien. ;w;**

_Aurora_

Se aferro delirante a su espalda, con desesperación, la fría pared le hacia temblar horrores mientras que su cuerpo experimenta el acalorado placer.

Pues claro, cuando las hormonas dicen que es hora, hay que hacerles caso, ¿no? Puesto que no pudieron encontrar otro mejor lugar, aparte que su habitación se encontraba pisos mas arriba y el mayor comenzaba a desesperarse del éxtasis.

Encerrándose en el primer lugar que encontraron, las cuatro pequeñas paredes que apresaban sus cuerpos excitados eran victimas de sus encuentros delirantes y placenteros, hasta el tope de locura, carente de lógica.

Ahogando gemidos intentando no ser descubiertos cometiendo semejantes actos, puesto que hace un rato unos pasos desde afuera habían comenzado a escucharse, se alegaban y volvían, como si estuviesen caminando de un lado al otro, desesperando a los dos insensatos por continuar con su acto.

Cuando los pasos finalmente se alegaron y al parecer no volverían, optaron por seguir, sin embargo, más calladamente.

-Shhh Moyashi, no hagas ruido- hablo Kanda, encontrándose encima de Allen, quien abrazaba la cadera del nipón con sus piernas.

Le tapo la boca con su mano libre y siguió con el juego que minutos antes había comenzado, bajando cierres, desabrochando botones y maldiciendo el poco espacio que poseían, puesto que no podían moverse con mucha facilidad, también siendo incomodados por los objetos de limpieza que obstruían su movilidad, había que ser flexible, hasta que pudieron encontrarse en las mismas condiciones (ambos desnudos) y dieron paso a comenzar con lo siguiente.

Antes que todo, tomo por sorpresa al Aurora tomando voraz con su mano llena de maestría, subiendo y bajando para excitar más al menor, mientras que este se arqueaba al tener a Kanda masturbando su longitud.

Allen se aferraba cada vez mas para no caer al suelo, la pared era fría y no quería apoyarse en ella, y ahora se mantenía en el aire por no encontrar sitio donde pudiese apoyarse, quito la mano de Kanda de su boca y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro, tapando su boca con este.

Sin poder evitarlo subió su rostro para gemir sonoramente en el oído del japonés, haciendo que este se excitara mucho más.

-Uwa…waa…ahhh!...Yu…ahh…- escarneció Allen, cuyo placer lo tenia descontrolado

Kanda aprovecho a que Allen tuviera la boca abierta para meter tres dedos en ella. Recolectada un poco de saliva saco los dedos y los llevo a la entrada del menor, penetrando su estrecha entrada con uno de estos. Allen tembló ante la invasión

-No me digas que te vendrás con solo un dedo Moyashi- comento Kanda, burlándose del poco control que Walker poseía sobre si mismo.

-Ahh…ahh…¡n-no!…ah…nh-…hya!...ahg…y-yuu…- dijo Allen, levemente enfurecido por el comentario del mayor.

Opto solo por reírse al ver como el menor se enfurecía con cada comentario que hacia,

Anexo los otros dos dedos, moviéndoles de diferentes forma, luego de ello, dirigió la mano que masturbaba el miembro de Allen a su trasero, para sostenerlo mejor, la cosa se pondría movida.

Moviéndose rítmicamente sus cuerpos impregnados hasta el tope de éxtasis se movían en unísono, lanzando sonoros sonidos con cada toque que Kanda hacia en cierto punto del interior del albino. El crujir de sus cuerpos, el tamboreo acelerado de sus corazones, todo esto y mucho mas, provocando sensaciones nuevas, todo el tiempo, cada momento, diferentes, y a la vez tan iguales.

_**¡Más rápido!**_

_**¡Más fuerte!**_

Allen se sorprendía así mismo al ver lo que de sus labios salían, palabras que en este momento significaban lo mucho que disfrutaba que Kanda reclamara por su cuerpo.

_**Tan estrecho, dificultando la intrusión de Kanda, **_

_**Y sin embargo, haciéndolo mas y mas placentero.**_

Con la llama pasional acalorando sus cuerpos, pasión que ni el mismo hielo apaga, cada encuentro, caricia o suspiro, guardados en su memoria.

Era un boleto de ida y no vuelta al paraíso, donde crearían su propia historia, donde pretenderían que nadie ni nada la reclamaba, prohibía o discutía, pues le sobra melodía y sinfonía.

Hasta que el momento anhelado llego y la cúspide alcanzada, desbordando la pasión en lágrimas por parte de Allen, joya preciosa que de sus ojos platinados salía, pequeño caramelo salado que Kanda no dudo en atrapar con sus labios.

Con sus cuerpos agotados optaron por descansar unos minutos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, separándose levemente para acomodarse mejor en el pequeño espacio que se les otorgaba. Kanda tomando a Allen de la cintura y este abrazándosele cariñosamente, en busca de ciego calor puesto que el frío de la madera se había colado por sus huesos, ya que su ultima posibilidad de descanso era recargarse en la pared, sintió la calidez que emitía el cuerpo de su amante, suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos y poder disfrutar del pequeño momento donde solo la delicadeza hacia presencia.

_**Después de todo hacerlo en un armario no es tan malo,**_

_**Hay que variar de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?**_

_**Ah pero, la próxima vez buscarían uno mas espacioso,**_

_**Aunque, el poco espacio hacia que sus cuerpos tuvieran que apegarse mas, provocando que su sudor y sus erecciones se frotaran entre si,**_

_**Creando un verdadero canto de gemidos.**_

**-**¡AURORA!-

Caminaban tranquilamente luego de…haber jugado un poco.

Kanda aun se preguntaba como fue que llego a parar en aquella situación, necesitando tanto el cuerpo y la cercanía del Moyashi. Aunque luego del "accidente" que había ocurrido en el baño, no pudieron controlar la "necesidad" de "tenerse uno al otro".

_**Y solo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas.**_

Si bien Kanda le repetía y repetía a Allen que solo era atracción física, puesto que no quería admitir nada mas, el pequeño seguía diciéndose que era "Amor" desde que le pregunto a Lavi sobre el tema, y este curioso, le pregunto porque quería saber y el, obedeciendo a Kanda, le dijo que por pura curiosidad.

Dirigiéndose al baño con sus utensilios de limpieza ya buscados, Kanda fue distraído por Lenalee, quien le informaba que tendría una misión dentro de un par de horas. Kanda no le presto mucha atención, aparte, ella había dicho un par de horas ¿no?, solo necesitaba un par de minutos para hacer delirar al Moyashi, su rapidez era de admirarse.

Allen al escuchar la conversación, decidlo apurar el paso puesto que no quería perder tiempo.

-¡Yuu!...baño…baño…amor…- dijo el albino, tomando de la muñeca a Kanda para jalarlo un poco, mirándole con una cara de suplica.

Para suerte de Kanda, Lenalee ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no escuchar, y este, sonrojándose hasta el punto que empezara a sudar.

-¡M-M-MOYASHI!-sonrojado hasta más no poder, jalo a Allen hacia si y lo levanto como un saco de papas, llevándolo de bolada hasta el baño.

_**Pobre Kanda,**_

_**solo hacia falta mal pensar las palabras de Allen para que comenzara a pensar incoherencias,**_

_**¿Me pregunto si Allen lograra caminar normalmente algún día?**_

_Aurora_

**Fifirufiru~ cortito pero kokoso :3 eh eh eh~**

**-x- I'm sorry, ;o; se que quedo moe...moe...como quieran decirle que quedo -x-...PERO ECHENLE LA CULPA A ITHA! *OYE! O___Ó* o! snifui..snifui...;__;...io pencho que quedo todo amorosito n-n lari~.**

**Se valen galletas, choco krispis, cartas gaiis, allens, mentitas y grocerias sin censura, ya rompi el censurador xD.**

**.w. CUIDENSE! OS ODIO! ;D (made in Kanda)**

Aleitha C.G.


	7. Melody of a rainbow

Lamento en retraso u-u waaa...no he andado de mucho animo o-ò...pero ya me he reponido y he venido a fastidiarlos como desgraciada.

¿Uh? ¿porque no pongo nada interesante? oh bueno, queridos/as, buena pregunta n--n..pues, digamos que esto es como un "relleno" de esos que te exasperan como en algunas series. Ya ya, solo ser unos cuantos capitulos, o-ó luego, vendra lo bueno ;D.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi pexoxa amante Cleu, shiquiia, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! non!!! espero que cumplas muchos mas y, omGato! ya estas mas ruka que yo xDD fifirufiru, aww...o-o asi de masoka y suicida soy? ¬o¬ -se cree Lavi-

**-man ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Recuerden, o-ó las letras en negrita y cursiva son relatos por Alexandra (lease capitulo 1). Sin mas, AL FIC! AJUAH!**

_Aurora_

_**Para los exorcistas la vida no es normal, **__**nada**__** de ellos es normal. Su vivir significa el bienestar del mundo, propenso a la muerte, separado por un fino hilo del respirar y de la paz eterna.**_

_**Para ellos, el primer factor necesario para llevar al éxito una misión, es la habilidad, si un exorcista no posee habilidad, no sirve.**_

_**Habilidad para hacer su trabajo, razonar, pensar, actuar y concluir. Necesitan ser rápidos, pensar mejor que el enemigo, pensar como el enemigo, ser como el enemigo.**_

_**Si bien comenzaron siendo niñitos, chiquillos incestuosos que de seguro eran unos caprichosos favoritos de papá o mamá, o los dos, o bien algunos no tuvieron los recursos necesarios para vivir como alguien peculiar, otros, solo chasqueaban sus dedos y ya le traían cualquier cosa, por minima que sea, en bandeja de plata. Sin embargo aquella vida no les duro mucho cuando en un dicho año de un dicho momento fueron reclutados niños de todo el mundo, con cualidades poco peculiares, siendo vigilados, todos centrándose en una de las organizaciones más grandes del mundo, La Black Order.**_

_**Tratados como las porquerías que no querían ser, todos debían tener un régimen poco delicado, mas bien era pesado y toda una tortura.**_

_**Todos, eran tratados por igual, allí no habían pobres, ni ricos, ni intermedios ni nada, nadie ni nada era marginado, todos debían comer lo mismo, beber lo mismo, dormir lo mismo y trabajar lo mismo.**_

_**Explotados, sus habilidades llegaron al punto de ser perfectas, nadie ni nada podía competir contra estas.**_

_**Pasaron los años, aquellos niños olvidaron su felicidad, su infancia, su niñez y todo lo que concierne ello, solo eran militares, ya no tan niños, ya adultos, ya maduros. De allí se formo la Black Order, organizada por patrullas de todos los países, solo los mejores podrían entran en ellas. Capacitados con la mayor tecnología, eficiencia y poder, fueron encaminándose hasta llegar a el punto de ser los llamados "perfectos", humanos sin tener rasgos humanos, con grandes habilidades, cualidades que ningún otro tipo de persona poseía, únicos en su especie, los exorcistas.**_

_**Desde científicos superdotados hasta fortachones fuertes, los peso pesados de la Orden.**_

_**Sin embargo, seguían siendo humanos, humanos incapaces de volar por cuenta propia, ¿Qué les saliera una cola de un día para otro? No, no, no, las cosas no son así. Pero, la tecnología y había avanzado notablemente y ellos tenían de lo mejor, lo mas caro y superior. **_

**¿AURORA?**

La fúnebre lluvia pasaba por su cuerpo, empapando sus ropas y mojando todo lo que le fuera posible.

Al ver como de su ventana resbalaban gotas desconocidas para el, anonadado por las diferentes formas (que para el) eran tan extraordinariamente impresionantes, salio corriendo hasta el jardín, desconociendo su paradero, se perdió mas de una vez y se tumbo en el suelo para echarse a llorar, pasando unos buscadores, al ver a aquel pequeño ser tan tierno llorar, se les rompió el corazón y mil y un pensamientos depravados pasaron por su cabeza, mas sin embargo, apreciando su vida y queriendo no quitarle la inocencia a aquel pequeñito de cabello blanco, decidieron ayudarle.

_**¿Hey chicos, de que inocencia hablan? Que yo sepa, Allen la perdió luego de conocer el "otro" lado de Kanda.**_

Y ahora jugaba alegremente, chapoteando y saltando en los charcos de agua, como si se tratase de música, las gotitas húmedas caían al suelo haciendo un sonidito gracioso y a la vez dulce, que de vez en cuando Allen admiraba, maravillándose.

Multicolores brillos realegaban las gotas, como espejos, y ya apenas acabase de llover, el primer rayito de sol que logro salir de aquellas tristes y tormentosas nubes, provocando tristeza y melancolía, aunque, que mas da, Allen ni sabia que era eso y aquello era lo que menos pasaba por su cabeza, solo se concentraba en saltar y divertirse, sintiendo el frío del agua en sus pies descalzos. Como dije, el primer rayito de sol que logro salir llego a parar en la cara del pequeño Aurora, cegándolo un poco para luego mirar impresionado el cielo.

Más rayos de sol le siguieron al primero y así iluminaban diferentes partes, como si se tratase de reflectores, Allen comenzó a girar y girar hasta que se detuvo para admirar como el cielo se vestía de colores, en efecto, 7 colores brillantes y felices pintaban el cielo, como si alguien hubiera agarrado un pincel gigante, y con anhelo y felicidad hubiese trazado líneas gruesas y vivas de color.

Siguió mirando el pintoresco cielo, sus ojos iluminados al presenciar tanta belleza, pero…como es que se llamaba, ¿eso?...

Aunque su pregunta fue desechada cuando escucho su voz favorita, aquella voz que le hace sentir rosquillitas, maripositas revoloteando en su estomago, aquello que pronunciaba con fervor y pudor, "amor", para el.

Volteándose para ver de donde provenía el sonido, acertó y afino su mirada para poder ver más nítidamente el sujeto, dueño de sus pensamientos. Yuu Kanda.

_**3 semanas, 3 piches semanas había pasado sin verle, sin hablarle, sin abrazarle, besarle o amarle, y era razón suficiente para echar a correr, impaciente de envolverse entre sus fuertes y calidos brazos, acortando la distancia que les separaba.**_

Mas sin embargo, el suelo había quedado resbaloso y lleno de barro, imposible de correr sin caerse o algo por el estilo, claro, tenia tiempo caminando y había aprendido rápido, aunque no lograba dominar bien el arte de mover sus piernas, sus caderas se movían graciosamente dándole un aire de…_ternura._

Aunque unos cuantos metros y ya yacía en el suelo, boca abajo.

El sujeto corrió hasta donde se encontraba Allen, quien se había levantado y se sobaba su frentecita, llorando con gruesas y grandes lágrimas que cuyos ojos derramaban, sintiendo el profundo dolor de haberse dado un golpazo contra el suelo.

_**Puedo jurar que hasta un ¡crack! Sonó.**_

Y sin poderse aguantar otro lloriqueo de su pequeño Koi, se agacho y retiro la mano del albino de su frente, para luego acercarse y depositar un candido besito como si fuera su mamá, para agarrarle mas fuerte y levantarlo.

El pequeño se abrazo a Kanda (adivinaron, ¿no?, claro que era Kanda) y escondió su cabeza en su pecho, y el japonés sintió algo húmedo, las lágrimas seguían dando acto de presencia. Sintiendo un fuerte peso en su corazón, le separo levemente para luego rebuscar con su mano en uno de sus tantos bolsillos de su oscuro abrigo, encontrando en este un pequeña curita.

Abrió su envoltura, le quito los protectores y la pegó donde se encontraba el raspón del pequeñito, para luego depositar otro beso, casto, tranquila, admirar la chistosa florecita que yacía como dibujo en la curita.

_**Ese es su mundo, su manera de actuar, y nadie ni nada podría llegar a presenciar aquello, puesto que, ¿Quién querría cavar tan hondo su tumba?**_

**¡AURORA!**

Dejándole en el comedor para que almorzara su regimiento entero, se encamino a su habitación. 3 semanas había estado sin dormir, descansar o reposar, y si bien su cuerpo era resistente, no podía explotarle de aquella manera. Tras entrar cerró la puerta y fijo la vista en su cama, tan cómoda y calentita que se veía esta, perfecta para tumbarse en ella y dormir un buen rato. Mas sin embargo, se centro en otro objeto.

Oscuro, lejos de él, en un achicado y triste rincón, lleno de polvo y telarañas, su antiguo pasatiempo.

Tras ello los recuerdos centraron la atención de su mente.

_**Aquellos detalles, tristes, alegres, pequeños trozos de tiempos que perduraban en su mente, guardados profundo y con cautela.**_

Se acerco, como intentando mantener el orden de las cosas y recordar, tomo "aquello" entre sus manos, admirándolo como si en años ni le hubiese visto, ciertamente.

_**De pequeños jurarían que la mayoría de su tiempo libre solían jugar como simples niñitos que eran, muchachitos poco habituales, mas sin embargo, seguían siendo niños. Todos, menos el.**_

_**Porque aquel chiquillo quería seguir entrenando, quería forzarse más y ser el mejor de los mejores, el mayor.**_

_**Aunque, no pudiendo lograrlo, le forzaron a que se tranquilizara e hiciera algo que le ayudara a concentrarse y calmarse, porque si bien eran tratados como militares, estando alterados u enojados, lo harían todo mal y la cosa se pondría peor.**_

_**¿Por qué no tocar un instrumento?**_

_**No, no, Yuu Kanda no sirve para esas cosas, solo lo hacen las niñas y las mariquitas, pensaba el.**_

_**Pero fallidamente término escuchando la estúpida clase de música, que por momentos le importaba un pepino escucharla, cosa que con el paso del tiempo, cambio.**_

_**Pronto los meses pasaban rápidos, impacientes de que terminara el año, y con ellos el mal humor y la avaricia, cambiándole por tranquilidad y concentración, hey, ¿todos podemos hacer lo que nos proponemos, verdad?**_

_**Se le veía practicar con el esmero de mejorar, no podía esperar a terminar su entrenamiento e ir a practicar con su instrumento musical, porque eso se había convertido en parte de su vida, parte de su tranquilidad.**_

Pero, con el paso del tiempo y los rangos que embarcaba, subiendo y subiendo pisos de superioridad, poco a poco fue olvidándose de aquello, terminando olvidado en un rincón de su cuarto, polvoriento y desgastado.

Abrió el cierre de su estuche y ahí estaba, como le había dejado hace años atrás, le tomo de entre sus brazos, admirándolo de nuevo.

Pero, ¿Qué pasaba si había perdido la practica? ¿Y si ya no se acordaba de nada? ¿Eh?

Mas sin embargo sus manos parecían moverse solas, leyendo la partidura de yacía pegada en el fondo del estuche, la melodiosa música hizo presencia y con ello otra de las cualidades que no muchos pueden ver de Kanda.

_**Una sonrisa, una de las más privilegiadas y guardadas de la Black Order, la sonrisa que años atrás solo salía al tocar su instrumento, su instrumento preferido**_

Sosteniéndolo entre sus piernas, tocaba con el arco delicadamente y de este la dulce y gruesa música salía, impresionado, no pensó que siguiera con aquella manera de tocar, mas sin embargo continuo con su trabajo.

_**Para los exorcistas los días no son normales, si bien algunos pueden ser neutrales, llenos de ocio y fastidio, en algún momento ocurriría un suceso poco común, como el que sucede en este momento, porque no todos los días se le ve a Yuu Kanda sonreír y tocar un instrumento tan antiguo y delicado como lo era este, perteneciente a la familia del violín, el violonchelo.**_

_Aurora_

**¡ARHG! **la cosa fea iva bien hasta que se me ocurrio poner a Kanda de chelonista ¬¬Uu...pero bueh..siempre quise tocar el violon chelo y ¡poff! ahi otra raresa a mi mente ¿Porque no hacer...que Kanda lo toque por mi...eh?...Eh ahi la gaii respuesta -o-!

**_¿Reviews? ¿los amo? ¿me daran a madrazos, chinasos y pedrazos por continuarle a esta porqueria? pues, eso solo lo saben ustedes n-n...yo solo digo que me siento realizada por escribir este capitulo, me a encantado */--\*...-se cree Itachi- claro, ustedes deciden si a quedado bien o no, yo solo, digo que me guto -u- -ronronea-_**

SweetC.G.


	8. Decadencia

**-man no me pertenece.**

_**Gotitas, gotitas, pequeñas gotitas que agua no son, gotitas de impureza, de antivalor, gotitas que alguien como tu, deberás derramar.**_

_**Gotitas, gotitas, oxidadas son, calientes gotitas carmesí, influyentes que yacerán en el suelo frío y desdichado, victima de derrames injustos, que pronto serán hechos por el poseedor de los platinados ojos, porque aquellos deberán ser purificados por el bien del mundo, por el bien de ellos mismos, habrá que comenzar desde cero.**_

_**Mas sin embargo primero deberás hacer reaccionar tu cuerpo, embriagarlo con pulsaciones sonoras que despertaran "aquello" y "el" podrá vivir, posesionar tu cuerpo, apoderarse de tu ser.**_

_**Por el momento, duerme, se feliz e imagina aquellas gotitas pecadoras que aun no han caído, porque tu serás el culpable, porque tu deber es ese, porque eres un Aurora.**_

_**Un Aurora, un Aurora, un Aurora…**_

Aquella frase, aquella frase que mancha y hiere su mente confundida y llena de intriga.

Se despertó pesadamente luego de sentir una terrible punzada en su brazo izquierdo, removiendo las sabanas que le tapaban, encontrándose con eso.

¿Qué…?

**.Decadencia.**

Corría deliberadamente luego de haber escuchado semejante grito que le había sacado de su mas profundo sueño, pobre el que le había despertado, tan lindo sueño era el haber soñado con "aquel chico" de mirada dorada…

Pero bien conocía aquella melodiosa voz, y si su intuición de la fallaba, y aunque hubiese escuchado una y mil veces aquel sonido, no podía evitar pensar que ese grito era de…dolor.

Y efectivamente, al abrir aquella puerta logro divisar un pequeño bulto que se escondía de entre las sabanas, temblando.

-¿Allen…chan?...-

-¡LAVI NO! VETE, ¡VETE!- grito dentro de las sabanas.

-¡Allen! ¿Qué te sucede?-

-N-nada…nada…Lavi…por favor…vete-

Mas sin embargo el pelirrojo no presto atención a las suplicas del niño y con un fugaz moviendo se vio quitando las sabanas que cubrían al Aurora

-¡NO! LA—

La mirada escarlata, horrorizada, le interrumpió.

-Lo siento tanto…¿l-Lavi?-

_**Lo siento tanto…¿l-Lavi?...**_

_**No pudo, no pudo permanecer por mucho tiempo, el horror ya se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.**_

Las miradas confundidas e inquisitivas, clavadas, que pareciera que se les iban a salir los ojos de la impresión, de "aquello" que estaba en "eso" que ya no era llamado "el"

E incluso, se alejaban rápidamente, el miedo que les proporcionaba parecía no tener fin, y con ello, sentimientos, sentimientos que…le dolían.

_**Efectivamente, dolor, sufrimiento…lo llamado "soledad"**_

-¡KOMUI!- grito, Lavi, entrando a la oficina del chino.

-¿Algún problema Lavi-kun?- le respondió una voz de entre montones y toneladas de papel, saliendo de estos, y en una de sus manos una taza con un ridículo dibujo de conejito.

-a-algo le sucede a Allen…-

Obligo a que el Albino mostrara su brazo, que parecía que ya no era lo que su nombre decía.

-¿Eh…?-

**.Aurora.**

-Por favor…no le digan a Yuu…- musito con el rostro contraído, Allen.

-Al parecer Allen-kun a sufrido un desequilibrio- escarneció sabio, Komui.

-¿Desequilibrio?-

-Veras, Lavi-kun, durante estos meses Allen se a desarrollado tanto mental como físicamente, siendo su parte humana la mas influyente, esta a sido la "dominante", mientras que las otras, han caído lentamente en decadencia, y pronto se hizo un desequilibrio, despertando de golpe y haciendo que su cuerpo de transformara, creando una especie de deformación- sentencio Komui.

-¿Y que haremos?- pregunto Lavi.

-No podemos hacer nada…solo debemos mantenerle en observación-

**.¡YULLEN! :D.**

Abrazaba sus piernas, su dolor era inconcebible.

He allí, nuevamente, encerrado en aquel lugar tan sucio y limpio a la vez, aquella cúpula, victima de sus propios movimientos bruscos, por querer arrancarse el brazo.

Asco, eso era lo que en ese momento sentía.

Repugnancia, ya había dejado aquel sueño de querer ser por fin, sin ningún impedimento, humano.

Sentir como al lado de otro, podría llegar a ser feliz…mas sin embargo eso nunca pasaría.

Tenia que venir una asquerosa deformación apoderarse de su brazo.

Mas sin embargo el seguía siendo eso, ese ser que debía purificar al mundo, ese ser que debía ser el tercer u segundo Dios, ese ser que debía tener la belleza infinita…pero, el no quería ser eso.

¡EL QUERIA SER UN HUMANO NORMAL!

¡EL QUERIA ARRANCARSE AQUEL ASQUEROSO BRAZO DEFORME, ROJO Y LLENO DE VENAS Y NERVIOS SALIENDOLE,…el quería vivir…!

Pronto mas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse, y solo estaba allí, llorando en su soledad, esperando a que el llegara y le dijera cuan feo se veía, que le quitara las esperanzas de seguir a su lado…que le dijera que, ya no podría vivir.

Y las sabanas solo podían servirle de pañuelo, antes manchadas de liquido blanco que tiempo atrás había salido de su ser, cuando ambos se habían embriagado de sensaciones que bien conocían, y nuevas dándole un toque nuevo al momento placentero.

Mas sin embargo solo podía esperar, esperar a que el llegara, esperar a escuchar lo que no debía, no quería escuchar, esperar el próximo movimiento de su cuerpo.

_**Porque el sabia que pronto llegaría y se enteraría de todo,**_

_**Que iría y que le reclamaría a todo el que pasase por su camino, **_

_**Que pronto tendría que decirle que era su culpa,**_

_**Y que pronto debía enfrentar la realidad de que no debían estar juntos.**_

_Aurora_

¿Me mataran por hacer sufrir a Allen? bueh, no lo se XD n.n~ ¿Insinuacion de Lucky? ¿Con quien soñaba Lavi? OoO ¿me dejo de preguntas bobas? se los dejo a su imaginacion 8DD


	9. Endulzarte la vida

_Oh, I'm sorry amores, pero la verdad, por culpa de alguien a quien no pienso nombrar, repentinamente me entro la depresión juvenil, pero recordé que es navidad y lo lance todo al traste._

_Le daré unas vacaciones a Kanda, nuestra linda, dulce, amable, princesa, querida, amada, inocente, servicial, etc. Etc. Lenalee entrara y, me encanta el Lucky._

_¿Eh? no, no puedo, siento un terrible pesar cuando hago sufrir al Moyashi y por eso. Para mí, una de las mejores medicinas._

**-man no me pertenece, y creo que, a usted tampoco, a menos de que fuese Katsura Hoshino, que es poco probable, entonces, no siga leyendo esto, por favor, es una vergüenza.**

_Aurora_

_**Sigues siendo humano, Allen.**_

_**Sigues soñando, llorando y viviendo.**_

_**Sigues andando, tropezando, levantando y siguiendo.**_

_**Sigues amando, odiando, temiendo y consolando.**_

_**Sigues siendo un humano, aunque fuese solo una pequeña parte de ti.**_

Allen-kun, Allen-kun.

-¿Qué…?-

-Levántate, Allen-kun-

-Por favor…no…-

-¡Ya basta de andar de desdichado Alleeeeen! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!-

Lenalee Lee.

Algo así como una bendición, a veces, de risitas innecesarias y en otros casos, muy buena chica. Exorcista numero 27 de la Black Order, de nacionalidad China, ojos medianos morados, cabello verde oscuro, de altura mediana, extrovertida, una de las pocas mujeres exorcistas.

-Ven, Allen-kun, te tenemos una sorpresa- aquella chica, quien tenía el encargo de levantarle el ánimo.

-¡venga, que se nos hace tarde!- feliz, feliz y no se sabe porque, Lavi.

_Sigues siendo humano, Allen-kun/Allen-chan._

Aquellas palabras, una divina tentación para despertar su autoestima, sus ganas de vivir, y junto a ello, unas manos que vendaban su brazo deforme, con eficiencia, con amor. Acompañadas con sonrisas llenas, tontas sonrisas que de momento era su energía.

**.Aurora.**

Caminaban juntos por las calles de aquella cuidad.

La gente, trabajadores apurados que mientras literalmente corrían, almorzaban con un sándwich de jamón y queso, comprado en la panadería de la esquina, mientras revisaban unos papeles, tomaban un café, llevaban su maletín y se acomodaban la corbata.

_**Todo un desastre.**_

Más sin embargo ellos que el tiempo les parecía solo otro compañero invisible, tranquilamente andaban, disfrutando de los locales y el ambiente templado, nada raro de un lugar donde se trabajan las 24 horas.

Queriendo respirar el aire libre, llegaron al parque y allí pudieron renacer el deseo de aprender, la curiosidad de su niño.

_**Mirando, comprando, saboreando y tocando, he allí el Allen Walker que todos amaban.**_

Sintiéndose satisfecho, felices de haber hecho tal obra caritativa, decidieron darle una sorpresita.

**.¡LUCKY!.**

La campanita de una puerta sonó y con ello llamo la atención de los seres que habitaban en el ámbito, concentrándose su mirada en los que entraba.

Incomodo, el pequeño Aurora se entristeció, sabía bien que aquellas miradas eran por su rareza, por su cicatriz, su forma, su cabello y su brazo vendado. Podía escuchar lo que cuchichiaban la gente, escondiendo sus rostros entre si para susurrar sobre el niño.

_**Como si todos ellos fuesen la última gota del desierto, malditos.**_

Se encogió mas en si mismo, queriéndose hacer invisible, inservible, y que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo de allí. Aunque minutos antes parecía la persona más feliz del mundo, con aquellas miradas inquisitivas que le acosaban y criticaban, su humor decayó notablemente y con ello la inferioridad de sentirse un fenómeno apareció.

Pero no, Lenalee y Lavi le acompañaban y aparecieron junto a él, sonriéndole dulcemente, consolándolo con su mirada.

_**Todo está bien Allen, no les hagas caso a esos patanes hipócritas.**_

Era lo que decían sus sonrisas.

Guiado por el apoyo de sus amigos, se acerco tímidamente hacia un vidrio que yacía en el centro del lugar, como si fuese una caja enorme de cristal. Su mirada se iluminó.

Colores, miles de millones de colores.

Pequeños sabores encapsulados, de diferentes formas y tamaños, desde las más extravagantes hasta las más simplecitas, he allí, el capricho de toda despechada, niño goloso u ser normal del mundo. Los dulces.

No se sabía porque a Kanda no le gustaban aquellos deliciosos objetos, con ellos era estar en el paraíso de los sabores y deleitando su paladar, chocolate, fresa, vainilla, saborizantes artificiales, pera, manzana, naranja, amarillo, azul, verde, rosa, ¡y mucho más!

No cabía la posibilidad de rechazar semejante negociación, tú sonríes, y yo, te compro lo que quieras. Y aquellas piruletas parecían llamarle con sus colores exageradamente brillantes.

Palitos, caramelos, mentas, carritos, patos, huevos sorpresa, cachorritos, osos, anillos, de todo tipo de formas, tamaños, sabores, dañinos, ¡pero que importa!

El sueño de los sueños de su sueño del sueño del niño. Y en el centro de todo aquello, pudo allí, observar una enorme y luminosa pirueta con la forma de un arco iris, con todo y sus colores correspondientes.

Y desde aquel día de lluvia que pudo observar la pintura viva de color en el cielo, quiso, extender sus manos y alcanzarlo, tocarlo y probarlo.

Pero nunca pensó que un arco iris fuese tan pegajoso.

Pidiendo todo lo que quisiese, Allen feliz de la vida, se sentó en la mesa que Lenalee le señalaba, llevando consigo su linda piruleta arco iris.

Pasteles, pudines, gelatinas, polvitos, palitos, cremas, helados, dulce de lechosa (N/A: ¡YAMI! Algo típico de aquí Venezuela.), betunes, etc. De todo había en la mesa.

_**¡CARGELO A LA CUENTA DE LA BLACK ORDER!**_

**.Endulzarte la vida.**

Tardaron mas de 5 horas, no, tardo mas de 5 horas degustando todo tipo de dulces, hasta que su estomago no pudo mas y tuvieron que irse, aparte de que ya se les había acabado la mercancía.

Pero bueno, no todos los días una dulcería se hace millonaria, ¿verdad? Y los dueños encantados de que volviera aquel pequeñito barril sin fondo.

Y ahora caminaba de vuelta a la Orden lamiendo una mini piruleta con el dibujito de la cara de un gatito, junto con sus mejillas completamente embarradas con caramelo pegajoso y delicioso.

-¿Lavi?-

-¿Eh?…esa voz…he, creo que tanta glucosa y saborizante me a afectado el cerebro…- querido Lavi, puede ser que por esta vez nuestro Bookman se equivoque.

-¡Lavi!-

-¿¡Bueno ya basta de la broma no!?-

_**Y volteo para volverle a ver, volver a vivir un ayer, recordar el "por ti volveré", y sentir de nuevo aquella reconfortable calidez.**_

Sus ojos, abiertos hasta el tope, pudieron reconocer, recordar _aquella_ figura, que permanecía guardada en si, _aquel_ hombre.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y su mente no creía lo que sus ojos veía, no, no podía ser. **No** debía _ser._

-…Tykki…-

**To be Continued…?**

_Aurora_

**¡HO-HO-HO! Feliz casi-Navidad, este es su regalo adelantado, ahora pasemos a las preguntas:**

**¿Aparecerá Kanda en el siguiente capitulo?**

**¿Qué hace Tykki allí?**

**¿Habrá algo entre Lavi y Tykki?**

**¿Por qué Lavi no quería creer que Tykki estaba allí?**

**Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo. Sin más,**

sweetC.G.


	10. Aurora Boreal

¿Especial navideño? hey, ¡pero si no tiene ni la mas mínima sombra de navidad! nah, que importa, lo importante es que lo he publicado.

**-man no me pertenece.**

_.Aurora._

_**Soy tan diferente a ti, y a la vez tan igual.**_

_**Puedo verte y recordar mi pasado, puedo reconocerte, puedo conocerte.**_

_**Tu lograste ser la pureza, yo solo lo erróneo. Tú lograste la grandeza completándote a ti mismo, yo solo…logre suprimir mis verdaderos deseos.**_

_**Aquel fue mi nombre, yo tendría que ser el ser perfecto, pero no, no pude.**_

_**El Aurora iniciante, el Aurora de la nostalgia, el Aurora de la vida, el Aurora de la hermandad, El Aurora del cambio, y por último, tú, la perfección, el Aurora del término.**_

_**Todos aquellos seres perfecto, creados de carne y falsos pensamientos, blasfemias, ciegas ilusiones, los nombrados Hijos de Dios. **_

_**Yo fui el Aurora del cambio, compatible con diferentes formas de vivir, que me ayudaban a "moldear" mi destino, entender el propósito de mi existir.**_

**-Flash Back-**

_-Lavi-_

_-¿Maestro…?-_

_-Despierta-_

_-Si…-_

_-Debemos comenzar-_

_-Pero…duele tanto maestro…no me gusta…-_

_-Mírame, Lavi-_

_Aquella mirada, que me indicaba lo que yo debía hacer._

_-maestro…¡por favor…!-_

_No pude evitarlo…le amaba tanto…lo amaba solo a el…era mío, solo mío._

_-No soy un buen "ser"…maestro…no lo soy…no lo soy…¡lo siento tanto!-_

_-Si lo eres Lavi, tú puedes-_

_He intento desplegar "aquello" mi pecado, mi deber será cambiar. Mi deber es "lograr" que "aquello" salga de mi, y logre hacerme transformar._

_-Yo creo en ti, las lágrimas aprender a reír…-_

**.A-U-R-O-R-A.**

_Puedo ver…alguien…acercándose a mi, ¿Quiénes…?_

_-Maestro…maestro…-_

_-¡MIREN CHICOS, EL FENOMENO YA A DESPERTADO!- ¿Qué…de quien es aquella voz…?_

_-Yo…-_

_-¡GYA! MIREN LAS COSAS QUE TIENE EN LA CARA! ¡SON HORRIBLES!-_

_-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-_

_¿Qué?..._

_¡CREACK!_

_¡No!...¡HYA! ¡n-n-no! ¡Maestro! ¡¡¡Maestro!!! ¡¡MAESTRO!!_

_Pronto…pronto sentí que un manto calido inundaba mi semblante, algo…algo que me abrazaba, y no sabía que era. Levante mi rostro ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?_

_-¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJEN DE LANZARLE PIEDRAS!-_

_-¡PERO MIKK, MIRA! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!-_

_¿Monstruo?...yo…_

_-¡eso no les da derecho!-_

_-¡HE, PUES QUE TE COMA A TI!-_

_-¡LARGEMOSNOS!-_

_-¡MALDITO MIKK!- cállate…-¡MIRA QUE ROBARNOS LA DIVERSION!-_

_-¡váyanse!-_

_Logre escuchar unos pasos, cada vez se oían menos, estaban yéndose…_

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_Escuche aquella voz de nuevo…yo…yo conozco aquella cálida voz._

_-¿Maestro?- le respondí, dudoso. Su aspecto…había cambiado._

_-¿Eh? ¿Maestro?-_

_-¡MAESTRO!-_

_Recuerdo amarlo tanto, tanto que ni yo mismo se que sentimientos experimento cuando estoy cerca de él, yo, yo amo a mi maestro._

_-¡he-hey que haces!_

_-¿Eh?...¡Maestro! ¡soy yo, Lavi!-_

_-¿Lavi? ¿Lavi que?-_

_-Maestro...¡lo siento tanto!-_

_No pude, evitar derramar lágrimas culpables, porque yo tengo la culpa, por haberle perdido._

_-No tienes porque disculparte –me sonrió, me sentí tan feliz- pero en verdad no te conozco_

_¿No me reconoce? ¿El maestro no me…reconoce…?_

_-Mi nombre es Tyki Mikk- _

_-yo…yo soy Lavi…-_

_Me sentí pésimo, había logrado que Ty-…¡el maestro! Me olvidara…me olvido a mi…a mi…_

_-Ven, Lavi, iremos a la Orden, y allá podremos curar tus heridas, ¿vale?-_

_-Vale-_

_Miré a todos lados, se me hacia raro que aquel lugar no fuera el laboratorio del maestro. Aunque, no logro comprender porque esas personas que nos rodeaban me miraban de una manera extraña…no sabia porque._

_Me aferre mas a su brazo, su ropa era tan suave…Aparte que, tenia miedo al estar en aquel lugar desconocido._

_-Espérame aquí- me dijo, sentándome en una silla transparente, y luego se alejo de mí, yendo hacia algún tipo de escaparate. Puede divisar una cama algo alejada, un armario, un sillón, y una pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama, con un despertador y una lámpara simple._

_Seguramente estaba en su ámbito personal._

_Me sonroje inmediatamente, ¡estaba en la habitación del maestro!_

_Pronto se acercó a mi de nuevo, traía algo consigo, en sus manos. Se agacho levemente para comenzar a rozar algo suave contra mi mano derecha, cubriendo un raspón que tenia en ella, tan pronto sentí el contacto, lance un quejido de dolor, el ardor era insoportable._

_-¡me duele!- le grite levemente, separando rápidamente mi mano de su contacto, y la analice, para ver si encontraba la causa del ardor._

_-¡ah! Perdón, creo que no debí usar alcohol, hehe-_

_-¿alcohol?-_

_-Si, es un tipo de-_

_De repente, se acerco a mí de volada, y no me dio tiempo para inmutarme, me miraba…pero no solo a mí._

_-¿Qué es lo que tienes allí?- me dijo, señalando con su dedo un extremo de su propia frente._

_Me paralice…lo había notado…_

_-Yo…- intente separarme, cubriendo con mi mano izquierda lo que había señalado- es…es parte de mi cambio…- y me aferre a mi mismo, no quería que me viera portando semejante asquerosidad, tenia una vena sobresaliente que yacía en mi frente, me hacia ver horrible…No me di cuenta que la mano que me tapaba la vena también tenia una, mucho, mucho mas grande, voltee fugazmente- ¡No me mires!- le dije, no quería que me viera…no quería que me dijera fenómeno como las demás personas._

_-Yo creo que te hacen ver especial- _

_-¿Eh?...- no me lo creo…¿especial? ¿Soy especial?_

_-No todo mundo tiene nervios saliéndole de diferentes partes, ¡es impresionante!- me dijo._

_Y me sentí tan feliz de escuchar aquella frase, yo…yo era tan feliz, quería estar con el maestro costase lo que costase…tanto tiempo había estado separado de el, y ahora…quiero que el me ayude a continuar con mi transformación._

_-¡veamos donde mas tienes venas!- exclamo, tomándome sorpresivamente de los brazos y acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro, mi sonrojo no podía ser mas notorio._

_-¡y-yo!...- no sabia que decir, las palabras no nacían de mi boca, solo morían en mis pensamientos._

**.Crisálida Carmesí.**

_**Puedo, puedo intentarlo.**_

_**Puedo intentar crear mi propio mundo,**_

_**Una crisálida, una de sueños.**_

_**¿Qué clase de sueños tendría?**_

_**Donde yo logre dormir, donde todo gire alrededor mío.**_

_**Donde yo tome las decisiones, **_

_**Donde mis deseos se hagan realidad.**_

_Miro al cielo, tan brillante y natural, que no teme a ser juzgado, que no teme a ser dominado. Giro mi cabeza, volteándola a un lado, siento como el pasto cosquilludo choca contra mi mejilla, río levemente ante el contacto. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que llegue a aquel lugar, días, semanas, segundos._

_Algo dentro de mi palpita, algo pequeño, cálido, reconfortante, que da pequeñas zancadas, pero yo no se que es. Parece que me hablara, como si cantara una pequeña canción de cuna, y siendo como me arrullan, ¿Quién será? Y sin embargo es muy reconfortable. Pero, tengo miedo de que deje de palpitar, de que deje de marcarme como un humano normal. Es tan pequeño, que pareciese que pronto acabará de moverse. Porque sigo siendo un Aurora._

_Y debo continuar con ello, debo terminar mi deber._

_Pronto deberé crear la crisálida, concentrarme en mi objetivo, y lograr la meta que se marco en mi durante mi nacimiento._

_Pero…pero no quiero, yo quiero continuar mi vida como esta, quiero estar al lado de él, quiero seguir amándole, deseo, no cambiar, y seguir siendo tal como soy. Aunque tengo que eliminar las venas, evidencia de mi propia transformación, debo eliminarlas, y dar a conocer lo "el" que hay en mi, que a pasado de generación en generación. Debo cumplir con mi destino de Aurora Boreal._

_Aurora_

Elemental lovers, este capitulo me dejo con intriga hasta a mi misma. Puede que haya cosas que se mantendran flotando con sus dudas y todo. Pero ya veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Una aclaración aqui: se basará en un flash back hasta que se termine el recuerdo.

Lavi es un Aurora, un antiguo Aurora, por ello el "Boreal" que en este caso, le doy significado a que fue un Aurora del pasado.

Las primeras frases del capitulo fueron de Lavi hacía Allen, porque como sabemos todas/os, el también lo es. Ya que Lavi al ver a Allen le recuerda a si mismo.

Aqui Lavi no es...tuerto. No en su pasado, mas adelante, se sabrá la razón por lo que es. Tengo muchas ideas con respecto a Lavi y Tyki, asi que habrá lucky para rato.

¡Ah si! hablando de Tyki (?), en el próximo capitulo se sabrá mas acerca de el. Porque aqui no existen los Noah, la Inocencia, esas cosas, nop. Así que le di otro rumbo a su existir.

Solo un pequeñito spoiler de mi para ustedes:

_**Siento arder mi piel, algo dentro esta quemando mis sentimientos. Mientras que alrededor yace un frío intenso, cuyo cuerpo contiene los trozos de la verdad, los pequeños cristales fúnebres se propagan a través del aire y con ello, asesinan mis esperanzan de vivir.**_

_**"él" volverá y se apoderara de mi ser, incestuoso ante el cambio, pronto veré en mí, el reflejo de sus pensamientos.**_

_**¿Qué fue aquello, que me dijiste en algún momento?**_

_**Hay humedad, el pesar de mis parpados me golpe fuertemente y el sentir de un profundo sueño se acerca, habiendo dejado una huella latente, lo oscuro que permaneció dentro, profundamente dormido.**_

¿Qué le sucede a Lavi? ¿Quién es "él"? ¿Qué clase de relación tiene Tyki con Lavi? Solo os diré una cosilla, adoro las mariposas.

sweet.C.G.


	11. Declaraciones injustas

¡Waaa! ¡Por favor! ¡No me matéis! ¡Enserio! Es que no encontraba como seguirle…las ideas no aparecían ;_;…

También, lamento que fuese tan corto, pero prometo hacerle mucho mas largo en el próximo capitulo, ¡lo siento!

Gracias y mil kissus por sus reviews lindos y preciosos.

**Dgray-man ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de Hoshino Katsura.**

_Aurora_

_**Como el sol cuando vio, que hoy nació una flor.**_

_**Puedo levantar mi mano y sentir como él la estrecha,**_

_**Puedo ver como me sonríe…**_

_**Puedo sentir como trasmite su calidez hacia mí, solo yo puedo sentirlo.**_

_-Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? Esta cerca-_

_-Puedes sentir también los bustos en tu espalda, ¿verdad?- _

_-Yo…no quisiera… ¡tan solo!...-_

_-No puedes evitarlo, Lavi-_

_-¡Pero tu si! ¿¡Verdad?!-_

_-Si, pero no quiero traicionar al Coralian-_

_-¿¡Por que no lo traicionarías?! ¡Mira todo el daño que ha hecho! ¡Y ESTE ES MI CUERPO, JODER!-_

_-Lavi…- no se porque, pero ahora solo se ríe…-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi! ¡Lavi! ¡El Blackai vive en nuestra sangre! ¡Debemos obedecerle!... ¿No querrás ser como "el", o si?-_

_-Pero yo… ¡Yo no quiero seguir! ¡MIERDA!-_

**.Aurora.**

_**Nosotros los Auroras, nacimos del sueño del Blackai, nosotros los seres perfectos, poseemos el pecado de vivir en nuestras venas, y nosotros, solo podíamos significar algo, tragedia.**_

_**Todas nuestras especies siempre tuvieron el deseo de vivir, y seguir viviendo costase lo que costase. Pero ambos teníamos una única e inminente, pulcra, intocable regla. No nos podemos traicionar. El veneno del Blackai vive en nuestra sangre, y con ello lo que nos diferencia de los seres humanos, no podemos dejar atrás el Blackai, tampoco blasfemarlo, insultarlo, presionarlo u evitarlo, solo ello nos convertiría en errores.**_

_**Tan solo con ser marcado con la Coralian, marca que demuestra nuestra benevolente magnificencia, el privilegio de nuestro nacimiento. Tanto nosotros como los otros "el", debemos respetar la marca que nos fue asignada como tal, identificación que nos dice que es lo que seremos.**_

_**Mi marca estrecho sueños contra la transformación, por eso, tengo el deber de cambiar. Y tan solo eso, por eso, debo cumplir mi destino, aun que no quiera…**_

**.Cuando todo acabe, y el silencio hable, solo tus pupilas, sabrán que fue verdad.**

De nuevo, miro hacia todos lados, intentado creer que era una alocada pesadilla, una tonta jugarreta que le hacia su mente.

_**Puedo saber que en mis ojos (N/A: ok, ojo xP), yacían tantas huellas de dolor…y aunque no recuerde nada, se bien porque ahora simplemente no quiero conocerte.**_

-En verdad…en verdad…-

_-¡YO TENGO MIS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡YO NO QUIERO SEGUIR!-_

_-¡LAVI, NO SEAS IMBECIL!-_

_-…aun…-_

_-Aun no podemos asegurar nada, aun podemos lograrlo Lavi, ¡aun podemos ser humanos!-_

_Y simplemente, solo pude dejarme abrazar por mi mismo, y dejar atrás mis memorias._

-Ne Lenalee… ¿Por qué Lavi esta así?...- musito bajito, susurrándolo en el oído de Lenalee, Allen.

-En verdad Allen-kun…no tengo ni la más remota idea- respondió Lenalee.

**.¡Al fin!.**

-tsk…esto solo me sucede a mí…maldición…- murmuro hostiado, mosqueado, cabreado y sin ningún pensamiento poco coherente y pacifico.

1. Cuando llegase a la orden, mataría, descuartizaría, golpearía, castraría, aniquilaría, pisaría, ahogaría, quemaría, partiría, destruiría, la pobre y compleja existencia de Komui, por darle una misión donde se supone que protegería unos papeles importantes que **¡eran falsos!** Y porque le habían encarcelado por falsificador.

2. Comería soba.

3. Meditaría lo sucedido y que porque no hay que intentar matar a los oficiales. Nah, eso no, eso vale mierda.

4. Descansaría, dormiría y reposaría cuantas veces hiciera falta para reponer sus horas en vano de poco sueño.

5. Razonaría que, los actuales barrotes de la cárcel eran de acero forzado y que contenían electricidad. Y en verdad no quieres tocar, o querer golpear molesto, uno de estos.

6. Iría a buscar a cierto pequeñín risueño totalmente innecesario, ya que necesitaba sexo, a la de ¡ya!

7. No tendría piedad, ha claro, mas de lo común, con quien pasase por donde el caminase, en verdad no se encontraba de buen humor.

8. Volvería a comer soba.

9. ¿Ya menciono que iría a donde el Moyashi?

10. Seria fastidiado por el conejo tuerto, se enojaría y lo mandaría al quinto coño viejo, a la enfermería con la enfermera infernal jodedora.

De momento, esas diez eran las cosas que tenia pendiente por hacer, mientras, el patético abogado intentaba sacarle de la prisión, ¿Por qué estaba allí? Ahh…es que…los tipos de la política son tan putas de su madre…Ahh…

**.Tsk.**

-Ya te lo había dicho, Lavi- escarneció de repente cierto tío, cuyas pupilas doradas mantenía la fija mirada en el escarlata del conejo.

-Yo…yo pensé que…- no pudo decir nada, y si lo lograba eran tontas incoherencias, es que aun no salía de la impresión, y tan solo que, lagrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos, dignas de salir, por que por mucho que intentase olvidar, no lo lograba- tan solo pensé que… ¡MALDITO!- sin ningún remedio, hizo puño su mano izquierda e intento estamparla contra la mejilla del otro, fallidamente.

_-Aunque después de todo, el no cumplir la ambición del Blackai ya es un pecado para nosotros, ¡debemos cumplir su cometido!-_

_-¡Pero yo-!-_

_-¡¡NO LAVI!! ¡¡O CAMBIAS O CAMBIAS!! ¡¡NO PUEDES ANDAR PREFIRIENDO LO QUE SE TE DE LA PERRISIMA GANA!! ¡¡ERES UN AURORA LAVI, UN AURORA!! ¡¡Y COMO TAL DEBES RESPETAR TU MARCA CORALIAN Y SEGUIR RECITANDO EL COMETIDO!! ¡¡SEGUIR AL LADO DEL AMATISTA!!-_

_-¡¡¿PERO SABES CUANDO HE SUFRIDO?!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡COMO SABERLO!! ¡¡SI TU SOLO ERES UN MALDITO YO QUE AHORA ME EXIJE LO QUE NO QUIERO!! ¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO!! ¡¡NO TIENES MORAL!!... ¡no tienes!... ¡no lo sabes!...no sabes lo mal que se siente el ser marginado…no sabes lo mal que se siente que el ser que te demostró lo valioso que puedes ser se haya ido…no…no lo sabes… ¡no sabes lo gustoso que es el ser un humano! ¡Que sea lo que sea que tengas! ¡Eres un humano y punto!...aunque te marginen…sigues siendo humano….¡¡PERO NO!! ¡¡YO NO!! ¡¡YO NO QUIERO SEGUIR TRANSFORMANDOME!! ¡¡YO QUIERO SER FELIZ, QUIERO SATINAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS!! ¡¡QUIERO VIVIR!! ¡SI! ¡QUIERO RETAR AL BLACKAI! ¿¡ME OYES?! ¡RETAR AL BLACKAI!-_

_-¡¡ENTONCES, SE ACABO!! ¡PERO LUEGO CUANDO TE CONVIERTAS EN UN ERROR Y SOLO SEAS UN RESPIRO, ¡¡PUES JODETE!!-_

_**Y sin embargo no logre volver haber aquel pequeño prado, no pude retar a nadie ni nada, solo soy un cobarde…**_

-¡Hey! ¡Que agresivo! ¡Eh!- río burlón, tomando el puño de Lavi con su mano izquierda y desasiéndolo fácilmente- Te dije que volvería, Lavi.

-No me habías dejado nada…solo me dijeron que te habían…expulsado,…mas nada- musito, como si estuviese roto por dentro, con voz quebrada- ¿¡Como coño querías que te creyera?!-

-Pues, creyéndome- sentenciando, como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, le miro y sonrío, nada en el había cambiado…solo que…- ¿Aun las tienes, verdad?

-¿Tener…que?-

-Tus marcas pradera-

-¡Que te importa!...-

-Sigues siendo un Aurora-

-¿Aurora?- encarneció Allen, encontrándose al lado de Lavi y mirando confuso, podía jurar que aquella palabra la conocía tanto como a si mismo, le era muy familiar.

-¿Ein?... ¡Wou! ¡Con que tú eres el último eh!- dijo Tyki, riendo levemente-

-¿último?- pregunto Allen, aun mas confundido.

¿To be Continued…?

_Aurora_

Weeaa…siento que este capitulo quedo bien confuso…¡Hasta yo me confundí! Pero bueh…el próximo capitulo, Tyki explicara un tanto eso de los Auroras. Y el pasado de Kanda se conocerá. ¡OMG! Y tal vez lemmon Lucky~, me preparare física y psicológicamente para escribirlo, Chaito Lovers~

Passion Bleu.


	12. Fragilittle

No tengo excusas, pero en verdad lo siento, ;_; perdonadme por nacer. 0-0...Creo que esta mas largo, ¿no?

_.Aurora._

_**Así son, así son ellos, los seres humanos.**_

_**Simples personas, hechas de carne, pecado y sueños, sucios, espantosos humanos. **_

_**Pero luego de todo ello, humanos como tal.**_

_**Fulanos tales con nombre, identificados con letras y silabas, etiquetados con huellas latentes, cada uno diferente. **_

_**Los mentirosos, asemejados en cuerpo al altísimo,**_

_**Formando una curvatura en su rostro, yace la sonrisa descarada, victoriosos, satisfechos de que sus escenas fingidas les ayuden a sobrevivir.**_

_**Tal y solo como son, son normales, todos y cada uno de ellos pueden ser reyes, aunque si en verdad solo pudiese ser uno, tal vez es por que tuviera la sangre colorada, el soberano que nos salvara de la destrucción. Tal y como los populares de nuestra escuela, los aclamados eternamente, los de la ropa bonita, de las mejores joyas y los ojos mas lindos, pero, siguen siendo simples trozos de vida.**_

_**Con imaginación indefinida…llegaron a pensar lo imperfecto que eran, ¿Cómo harían para ganarse un pedacito de cielo? ¿Era así de difícil? Optaron por la religión, composición y conclusión, y la creación de ellos nació. **_

_**Hoy, había nacido el amor sin esencia, ni sus gestos ni su voz, con un perfecto corazón.**_

_.Que nadie les oiga marchar._

Por pequeño que fuese, miro de nuevo los barrotes que aprisionaban su libertad, y si se derritieran con la mirada quemadora, pues mejor. Siguió su recorrido por las insípidas cuatro paredes, en búsqueda de alguna opción que le ayudara a escapar de pudrirse en ese condenado mini mundo de presos, no contaba mucho con los abogados de la orden, esos eran otros maricones que ni servían para fregar el suelo, demonios…

Y allí, en un rincón yacía una repisa, vieja, y justo encima de ella una estatua de la Virgen María, junto con una velita ya gastada, pero que aun daba luz. Miro fulminante el pequeño santuario, que desgracia que le tocara ver semejante…semejante… ¡pues eso! Lo aborrecía, le odiaba, ¿Y si se pudría en el infierno? Pues valía, pero no daría palabra, ni pie ni pata a la religión…Que con ello solo había logrado interactuar con la agonía, el incestuoso dolor que le había provocado _ella_, y ahora solo podía pensar en cuan repulsivo era ir a la iglesia, cuan patético era el cristianismo y peor lo católico, porque había sido religioso, mas sin embargo eso ya había terminado. Solo recuerda las horas en el armario, el desprecio de su propia sangre y el ciego deseo de ser siervo, todo por cumplir la voluntad de Dios.

¿Y que? Que estuviera en una Organización Religiosa no significaba absolutamente nada. Hay mas cosas en que pensar, y no tenia tiempo para perder en eso. De todas formas, estaba ya claro que se pudriría, jodería en el infierno, ¿Y Qué más? Ah si, que le valía mierda. No es que no tuviese respeto…esperen, no lo tenia, pero, pero eso no importa, le gustaban _algunas cosas_ que le harían parar en el fuego de allá abajo, pero eso ni le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, ni le afecta, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro, que piensen lo que quieren, _que se jodan ellos solitos._

Recordar su pasado era como ser un masoquista, o algo así, pero las memorias existían, le gustara o no, tarde o temprano habría que recordarlas.

**.Aurora.**

-Y de eso es lo que se trata un Aurora- sentencio, satisfecho con su explicación. Tomo nuevamente un sorbo de su café recién hecho…ahh…delicioso.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

-…¿Eh?- ladeo la cabeza sin comprender la décima sexta explicación dada, ¡pero es que era tan confuso!

¿El cuando a donde y el que fue tal y por que el hoy fue ayer y el aquello a dentro y la derecha hacia arriba? ¿El fulano de tal con la señorita y el te que brota y sus blah blah blah? ¿2+2 son 4 y 4 y 2 son 6? ¿6 y 2 soy 8 y 8 16?

-…ya, ya Allen, **Tyki nos explicara de nuevo- **sonríe con autoridad Lavi, claramente, no podía salir de allí hasta que captaran la idea.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- suspira cansada la china, bien tenia bastante paciencia, pero ya se hacia tarde y de seguro su hermano traería abajo toda Inglaterra con tal de encontrarla…de nuevo.

-Ya se, ¡una imagen vale mas que mil palabras!- con el refrán una idea le atrajo a la cabeza, y tal vez seria la definitiva.

Con su mano y un leve movimiento atrajo a una de las camareras, le dio una seña para que se agachara y esta así lo hizo. Susurro algo en su oído, y…Lavi sintió un cosquilleo, exactamente, y como tal no fueron mariposas…no…

-Verán- pensativo ante un posible término complaciente- Esto de aquí- se llama Blackai.

Contemplaron con clara incredulidad varias gotas que parecían ¿petróleo? Pero su peculiar olor oxidado era fuerte, seria ¿sangre?

-¿Qué…? ¡¿De donde lo has sacado?!- exclamo el chico tuerto, quien ya sabia por donde iba la cosa, le era descolocado la obra que se efectuaba, bien podría ser pintura o algún material común, pero no, no lo era.

-De ahí- señala con desvergüenza una cortadita de Allen en su pobre dedito conejillo de indias, ¡Maten a Tyki!

Allen a causa de su corta experiencia, no supo como actuar aparte de sentir un escabroso dolor al rajarse su piel, pero nada más, solo parecía intentar captar con suma concentración la explicación del joven portugués. Tyki carraspeo, al hacer memoria de una posible y justa justificación, quede seguro solo terminaría riendo, que la complejidad solo se daba con la experiencia, pero era superficial, y gracioso. Provisto, idolatraba la buena nueva de Allen al asentir, sin negación de intriga o falta de aprendizaje pasajero, tomo inicio de impresión al ver las gotas de sangre volver a su propio lugar, y así, la herida cerrarse de par en par.

Exhalo contemplado, anonado, incrédulo y sin duda de impresión, quien aquello parecía ser inmortal, he allí una explicación de Tyki.

-Podéis llamarle B.A, quien es parecido a las células que regulan en su cuerpo y causan la cicatrización, se activa conforme a la optimización de una herida, y su deber es mantener en primordial sanidad el cuerpo de su concurrente. Actúa como enfermedad de vida propia, con la capacidad de razonar como humano, y psicológicamente tiene el parentesco a uno, quien influye como su subconsciente. También regula en su ADN, siendo de suma importancia para su metabolismo- al cortar las cosas llena de complejidad, ordeno una perfecta participación de explicaciones, y así, admiro gustoso el asentir de sus oyentes.

-El amatista, también llamado "el otro yo"- Tyki miro a Lavi, este desvío la mirada, refiriéndose a sus disputas con _el.- _Es el dominante que concibe la principal razón de su existencia, recordándoles su responsabilidad- suspiro, creyente que lo dicho no había sido suficiente…uff…

-La Coralian- tomo unos minutos de silencio, con sumo respeto- es la marca exacta que os identifica como Aurora, y enumera su número de clasificación- señalo la cicatriz de Allen- sería un buen ejemplo, el tatuaje de Allen- contemplo lo dicho, parecía…tener vida propia.- Lavi, tiene la marca Coralian en- Lavi acallo a Tyki con un puñetazo.

-¡¡CALLATE!!- exclamo colérico, por hablar de mas.

Tyki acaricio su mejilla adolorida- Bien, bien…-…se lo merece.

**.Fragilittle.**

Al regresar de una ajetreada cita con respecto al mundo material, cada quien se dirigió a su correspondiente habitación, pero Allen, quien con efímera esperanza, se había quedado en la puerta, esperando que Kanda llegase.

**.Coralian.**

Tras encerrarse en su propio mundo, caótico momento quien de silencio nervioso reinó, al verse acompañado.

-Estuviste a punto de decirlo- mascullo molesto.

-He, lo siento, lo había olvidado…tendrían que saberlo pronto, Lavi- le contesto.

-No, no quiero que lo sepan-

-Tal vez no entenderán, no es de mucha importancia-

-Para mí si lo es-…que pequeño mundo, cuando la distancia se acorta por simple actuación.

**.¿?.**

No faltaba decir cuan…putrefacto, ignorante, asqueroso, cuyos sentimientos negativos yacían en la sola idea de caer en tan letal, destructor momento de azar, donde la presa predilecta a encontrar y destrozar era: _su virginidad._

De nefastos recuerdos cubrían un semblante maldito, quien a aquel que no se sentía pecador, se destruye ante su propia voz y los sonoros suspiros que reflejan un aire exhausto se reflejaba conforme se acercaban cada vez mas a la ventana, victima del posible exhibicionismo que causarían, pero eso comenzaba a serse imperceptible ante una posible idea responsable del problema en el que se meterían si llegaban a lo que pensaban, ante su supuesta ilusión de ver sus propios respiros dificultosos reflejados en su enemiga (la ventana).

Y así, sus pulmones trabajando cada vez mas son velocidad sobrenatural, que con enredosos pasos que daba por intentar detener un deseo carnal de tan magnitud, cuya rara negación no era oída por la firme posición de su dominante, ante salvajes e intranquilos movimientos que prendían aun mas las ideas insanas, con ansiedad, la urgencia, quien creería que con tales rasgos que pudieron haber sido simples errores, llegaría a tal punto de que el respaldo fuese un frío que aterrorizaba, pero que va, no se comparaba con el simple nerviosismo en si.

Intento, con suma suplica y sin orientación, que al menos fuese más discreto y que si mañana _recordara físicamente lo de un ayer. _Al menos, en un lugar suave.

-Por…ah…favor- sus ojos ya ni lograban abrirse al debilitar los demás sentidos y centrarse en solo sentir, y captar de manera inmediata la reacción morbosa que le provoca los hechos impuros que efectuaba el bastardo ese.

-Bien- tiempo de sobra había pero no cabía la posibilidad de espera ya en sus pensamientos, solo había algo, y que según yo, ya sabéis.

Cuan pequeño momento duro el disfruto y a la ves desdicha por el tiempo que duro el ser acostado en la fúnebre y fría cama, que en contacto con su piel un recorrido escabroso paso por su cuerpo y la necesidad inconsciente de calor atacó, era de esperarse. Ya dejando el _tiempo fuera. _No habría nada que le parase, que ni el propio Papa…Y blah. Cosquilluda una mano traviesa que se colaba por su muslo izquierdo, hizo impacto y despertó, había estado vagando victima a propósito de la fantasiosa realidad que encarnaba la irrealidad de un momento perfecto, pero era hora de poner de su parte, ¿cierto?

Con leve nerviosismo al verse solo entre su camisa y su propio cuerpo, abrazo con deje de miedo a su compañero, quien ni entendía aquellas palabras silentes quienes le decían lo mucho que disfrutaba el momento, pero que aun así, la efímera felicidad dada por montones solo era de momento, porque sabia a la perfección la destrucción y como terminaría dicho momento, imaginándose solo en una cama infinita y un mundo de viejas sensaciones que olvidar.

Pero no era por ser insensible pero sin dudar alguna nada le paraba, imperceptible ante una injusta jornada, uff, que difícil era ser el dominante, cuyos movimientos causaban estragos tanto mentales como sentimentales, físicos y catastróficos encuentros psicóticos, irrazonables ante la imposibilidad de detener un raro cometido, su petición era casi de milagro, Nada que ver y sin encontrarse en su lista mental, pasa por alto la culpabilidad de tener objeción conforme a la petición de de abajo, opacando todo tipo de contratiempos.

**...Mi nombre es destino.**

Casi desbocada en su mirada, al ver un cuerpo yacer de espaldas, cuan pequeño durmiente, agotado por la sublime y anonadada de sensaciones ocupación dictada por una propia creación insana, oculto entre engañosas Sabanas cuyo cometido era disfrazar una verdad tapada, tales cosas concurrentes que lograron un propio final apenas comenzando, interminable, decadente ante una cosa mal hecha, algo que aun no se a terminado.

Por inercia, tras su nuca acaricio con deje de suma delicadeza, el claro cabello que cubría un oscuro pasado, que aun no lograba yacer en la luz. Con torpeza, aumento la fuerza y en consecuencia, despertar de un ensueño a su pequeño durmiente, cuya reacción solo fue un suplido y su vista escarlata adormilada, desconcertado por un despertar anticipado a lo normal, y al ver al causante, pero no hizo nada, puesto que su razón aun no despertaba.

-_ups-_ torpe silente ante un mimar estúpido, que sin razón, termino arruinándolo todo.

-¿Huh…?- parpadeo un par de veces y se sintió solo, alejado del cuerpo de un contrario maldito, se acerco y así, terminar el cometido de por primera vez, _sentirse bien, porque esta vez la cama no era para uno._

Tyki al verse fuera de remedo de embrollo, suspiro, y así, calculo la distancia y llego a darle un beso, _de buenas noches._

_**Mañana sería mucho, mucho mas pesado, pensaba disfrutar, por no haber terminado lo comenzado.**_

_.Aurora._

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Deje algunas cosas, claras? ¿Y el lime? ¿Quedo bien? Pensaba hacer el capitulo con lemmon explísito, pero me corte de inspiración y termino quedando así, lo siento, ugh -se apena-

Tal vez en el siguiente haya lemmon, Lucky...no os prometo nada.

B a d B y e~

noissaP.


	13. Ala de miedo

Pues yo…No tengo excusa para justificar mi falta de actualización. Aún así, gracias por las personas que me quieren me dejaron un review. Mil y dos besos. Espero aclarar un poco en este capítulo.

Dgray-man no me pertenece.

_Aurora_

_Cuando su inhalar agotado encarnaba su cansancio_

_El olor pútrido de sangre entre sus dedos _

_Complacía la necesidad de inhalarlo con más fuerza._

Lenalee era, sin tan siquiera pensarlo, y aún así, considerando moderadamente, una persona que concluía en la bondad. Bondad. Bondad y tal vez bondad. No faltaba más. Bondad proveniente de su sonrisa. Bondad proveniente de su sonrisa dedicada a alguien. Bondad proveniente de su sonrisa dedicada a alguien desconocido o conocido. Bondadosa proveniente, valga la redundancia, de la bondad. Y la raíz del problema resultaba ser esta misma característica de la china.

Mientras peina su cabello recién lavado, la tenue luz resaltaba la limpieza excelente del mismo. Desenredando uniforme, se miraba al espejo con simplicidad.

-_Bondad-_ Seguía chillando la palabra en su mente. Y seguía, incluso, siendo un momento tan común, siento presente. Por la delicadeza de sus peinadas.

Razón no había, eso aclaraba. ¿Pasado? Lo más contradictorio. En lapsos cortos quizás como consecuencias a su característica, pero de resto, simple porquería. Al alcanzar los mechones delanteros, se detuvo un momento. Allí. Allí otro problema.

_-Flash Back- _

_-¡Así está mejor, Lena!- resaltaba una voz entra los matorrales. Adornando fuera del Orden._

_-¿Así? - Mas clara a la anterior, correspondía otra voz. _

_-Claro. Así es como se debe peinar una persona - Cabellos rojos salieron de entre el verde. _

_-Lavi. - Lenalee, la dueña de la voz, sonrió con felicidad a su amigo - Gracias. - Y su sonrisa acentuó. _

_-De nada Lena.- Lavi rasco torpemente su nuca- Eres mi amiga, yo tenía que devolverte ese favor. _

_Lenalee rió tímida por ese comentario -Creo que el que un chico le enseñe a una chica como peinarse es un poco raro.- _

_-¡Hey! - Exclamó algo indignado - Eso dolió, Lena. - Hizo un puchero. _

_-L-Lo siento. - Lenalee resulto sorprendida, un poco arrepentida a sus palabras - No quise…_

_-Nah.- Dijo Lavi con desdén- Déjale así. Bromeaba- Y sonrió carismático. _

_-Está bien- Lenalee correspondió a su sonrisa - Pero, si no importa eso, ¿porque no me enseñaste en la Orden, pero si aquí?_

_-Pues,…-Quedo intimidado con esa pregunta- Alguien podría vernos y…Quizás si piense que es raro…-Y desvió la mirada_

_._

_-Oh…- Pero Lenalee volvió a sonreír- No importa. Pueden pensar lo que quieran, de todas formas, no creo que les importe mucho. _

_-¿Tú crees? – Preguntó indeciso. _

_-Sip. Decimos que yo estaba jugando a las muñecas y que tú también querías jugar.- Rió. _

_-No es gracioso- Afilo los ojos- _

_-Lo siento, Lavi. – _

_-Fin del Flash Back- _

- _Lavi. - _Razón concluyente. Recordaba sí, con el roce de sus yemas en el mechón delantero, que era una razón a su característica.

Si bien años desperdiciados de su vida, en la miseria, Lavi impuso en ella el efecto de la bondad, y por consiguiente a eso, la contagió A los 10 años en que Lavi había llegado a la Orden Oscura, fue suficiente para que parte de su sufrimiento fuera desechado. Con su hermano, su familia y Lavi, todo bastaba y sobraba. No había duda en ello.

Y luego Lavi se despidió con las dos manos. Pasaron segundos, semanas y años, y eso era lo que había tardado Lenalee en perfeccionar la enseñanza que Lavi le había dejado. Luego pasaron otros 4 años. Al regreso de Lavi, vino el tiempo de Lenalee para poner en práctica lo aprendido. Estando 4 años en la Orden, Lavi se fue. Y regreso 6 años después. Eso lo sabía, reconocía y hasta podía cantarlo, por ser lo único que conocía. Lo demás era de suponer que Lavi debía contarlo.

Miserablemente, así sucedió. Lenalee entonces supo qué, en la burbuja donde había estaba flotando solo cabían dos cosas, sus cuatro años de haber estado con Lavi, y el resto del tiempo antes de su regreso, con su _familia. _Si entraba otra cosa, contradictoria a todo lo que ocupaba su burbuja, esta explotaría. Cosa que no tardo en ocurrir. No era que Lavi fuera el culpable de su desmoronamiento, si no lo que fue de él.

Vomitar. Eso quiso la primera vez que vio a Lavi. Al segundo parpadeo, llorar. Y que del tercero ni se hable. Semi zombi avanzaba el pelirrojo, despidiéndose del barco donde había viajado de regreso. Su mayor preocupación, la del bienestar de Lavi, fue pisoteada por las palabras del mismo.

_¿Te conozco?_

Tan acertada en eso era que si bien sobraría, y sin darle a eso importancia, recordaba el parpadeo cansado de Lavi, aquella vez en el muelle. Recibiéndolo. Tardo días en hacerle recordar al menos la simplicidad de su nombre, Y así paso, con el resto. Pero lo logró. Quiso descubrir la razón, y así lo hiso. Lavi le conto lo que recordaba, y lo que había olvidado a propósito por repulsión a recordarlo. Entonces, la burbuja, reluciente y limpia en su ambiente feliz, explota en un ámbito fétido y asqueroso para sí misma. El dolor de Lavi hasta podía olerlo, ¿Eso había pasado con Lavi? _Experimento_ ¿Experimento? Lavi aún asentía y asiente con esa palabra.

Si hubiese dispuesto de ella, el tiempo de lejanía con respecto a ella y Lavi, esa sola idea, hubiese sucumbido en la basura.

Pero allí estaba. Y lo recordaba todo, todo, todo y además todo. Y ahora lo recordaba todo y más, porque Tyki lo había nombrado. Quizás si sabía como Lavi reaccionaria. Por culpa de Tyki, la burbuja que había estado renaciendo de entre la muchedumbre para su familia, ella y Lavi se deshizo.

Tan estúpido y patéticamente que se sintió inútil. No culpaba a Allen, que, por tener parentesco a Lavi, recordaba quien era y el porqué era como es. Lo único que olvidaba Lavi y recordaba ella, era el margen que separaba a Allen de Lavi. Allen no sufrió como Lavi. Lavi sufrió como no lo hizo Lavi. Diferente pero idéntico. Allen había sido fabricado -Según lo que le fue aclarado (Algo que veremos más adelante)- y tan. Allí lo tenía. Pero Lavi era humano, y dada su resistencia, fue elegido para ser experimentado para crearse un Aurora a base de él.

Y funciono, pero a cuan caro precio. Lo que si desconocía era parte de la verdadera historia. Porque Lavi mentía, aquella vez, mientras solo musitaba con monosílabos y tartamudeando débilmente a causa del cansancio, sus pulmones dejaban salir el aire mentiroso, y ella los aspiraba. Reconociéndolo casi de inmediato. Porque Lavi era Lavi, y si no, pues le habían dado otro Lavi.

Ella no reacciono ante la respuesta de Tyki. Ella no reacciono ante la actitud de Lavi con eso. Y tampoco le pareció raro que Allen no hubiese reaccionado con sorpresa.

Pero en si abrigaba el hecho de que un día Lavi volvería a ser Lavi. El que le enseño la bondad. Y el que necesita de esta en un momento así. Mientras ella se reconfortaba con el deseo de que su amigo fuese de nuevo feliz, otro pensaba en su propia necesidad.

**.Aurora.**

Simple necesidad. ¿Y qué? Al bledo con aquel que otorgara otro significado. Al bledo con el amor de Allen hacía él y al Bledo con la porquería de ser llamado Gay. O Homosexual, o Marico. Como le llamen, o llamarán. Al bledo con todos, diablos.

Su misión estaba terminando. Pronto Allen se iría y el tranquilo que aquí nada paso. Pronto seguiría con su vida. Pronto Allen seguiría con la suya. Era un maldito adolescente quisquilloso, simplemente tenía un amor pasajero, no necesitaba de más. Si eso le había hecho feliz todo este tiempo, pues había cumplido con su misión. El estaba bien, y si el resto no lo estaba, pues ni le incumbía ni importaba. ¿Amor? ¿Para qué? ¿Eso sentía por Allen?

¿Qué era lo que sentía en momentos de caricias? ¿Qué deseaba de él y con qué intensidad? ¿Qué sucedía si sus yemas rozaban supuesta intimidad y que de él reaccionaba con sus gemidos? ¿Qué abarcaba en él cuando el niñato pedía más? ¿Y qué era todo lo que sentía en este preciso momento? Nada. Según él, nada. Solo lujuria, sexo y perversión. No necesitaba nada más. ¿Qué sucedía si algo más surgiese? ¿Un inconveniente? Pues nada. Se desharía de ese inconveniente y, adiós Allen. Todo el sacrificio hecho en el tiempo estimado iba a valerle puntos a favor en su expediente. Beso o no, gemido o no, nada valdría después de un tiempo.

Entre tanto su perspectiva a todo lo que después sucedería, y concluyente a eso, que todo volvería a la normalidad, otro resquebrajaba en los recuerdos.

**.Aurora.**

_-_Yu Kanda pagará por todo lo que hizo y ha hecho. - Susurraba con acidez, la boca que se asoma entre las entrañas de la oscuridad, en un rincón desolado.

-Perderá lo que yo perdí.- Mientras su lengua afilaba sus dientes…

-Y pronto nos volveremos a ver, Road. -

La flor violeta del escritorio contradictorio a la oscuridad, se marchitaba por tanta luz.

_Aurora_

La última frase tiene una respuesta necesaria. El que sepa identificarla, puede que tenga una pista para saber que sucederá más adelante. Solo os daré una pista. Allen es luz. Ta-da.

¿Reviews?


	14. Futuro

Actualizo temprano para compensarles mis tardías anteriores. Aunque no se me vayan acostumbrando, ehh. -Guiño de ojo-

Gracias por sus reviews considerados y el no haberme regañado, ¡Quisiera abrazaros! –Abraza su portátil-…Umh, Katy, pues depende de cual fic hables…Veamos, no es one-shot, ¿Verdad? Me imagino que hablas de 'Beso de un disfraz'. Es el único al que le he tenido consideración de completar…Jeje.

Espero que disfrutéis también te este capítulo. :D

Dgray-man no me pertenece.

_Aurora_

_Deberíamos bien conocer _

Para el bien de Allen la relación con la que convivía era tan placentera y simple que ni pena valía en analizarla. Si bien por lo homosexual, Allen no conocía la palabra, y tampoco su significado, tan siquiera. Y eso bien no le preocupaba. Pero para su bien propio era un tema que se debatía cada día en su laguna mental. Tanto que un día al tropezarse, y al siguiente minuto pisar una goma de mascar, cayó en cuenta que la situación era tan gris como rosa.

En aquellos momentos íntimos que compartía con él no perdía el tiempo en insensateces como pensar en que le prepararía su futuro si mordía el lóbulo de su oreja en pleno éxtasis. O en que consecuencia acabaría si besaba de nuevo sus labios.

Al tener todo un hilero, no era del todo necesario razonar la situación en la que concluía. Pero con el paso del tiempo, pendiendo de un hilo mantenía su propio beneficio. Ese hilo podía romperse al sostener tanto peso y acabarían cagándola todo. Y su prioridad primaria era evitar a toda costa esta posible consecuencia.

El no era un hombre de bien ni mal, gusta de hacer el mal, y trabaja para el bien, se equilibraba y si bien si tenía razones para quejarse y abandonarlo todo, ese gustazo no se lo daría al resto del mundo.

Su doble vida ejercitaba el propio control sobre estas mismas. No llevarse el día a la noche (No tener sexo por cansancio) y la noche al día (Pensar en qué sucedería si…) Pero la experiencia en la cárcel había se había hecho un espacio bastante necesitado que dañaba todo lo que había tenido planeado.

Trabajaba para el bien. Bien. Bienhechor. ¿Qué acaso eso no era? Ah, 'Me encarcelaron por tener sexo con un prototipo experimental hecho por una organización malvada. Me declaro inocente.' Hay no. Decidle no a la libertad.

Kanda podía declararse culpable y que lo castigaran, pero no. El mismo creía y debía ser inocente, vamos, eran sus necesidades, buscar una prostituta era muy estúpido. Allen lo hacía sentir _bien_. _Bien _físicamente, claro, solo _bien._ Por el buen apretón que le daba a su miembro allí adentro. _Cálido. _

Apoyo su barbilla en su mano hecha un puño cerrado, observando este la tormenta próxima a pasos de comenzar. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Qué le esperaba? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¿Qué sucedería una vez que tomara una decisión?

_Que es aquello que deseamos, _

_Y que es aquello que necesitamos. _

**.Aurora.**

Flotar plácidamente y soñar que alcanzaba la nube más alta y volaba, era una característica de un humano. Oler el más perfecto aroma que reabastezca sus pulmones de pura felicidad, y que su único mundo estuviera tomado de su mano. Para Allen eran las características intactas que vagaban en su aire de perfección.

Pero los recuerdos flotaban en el interior, y al salir, agujeraban como agujas el aire que el mismo creaba inconscientemente para su conveniencia. Su relación con Kanda, sus amigos, todo era algo de lo que valía la pena soñar para seguir en este mismo sueño realizado. Pero también recordaba los tiempos en que su cuerpo casi inerte flotaba en agua colorada en azul zafiro. Y su futuro incierto estaba destinado en la espera del oprimir de algún botón electrónico.

Pero ya no más.

Aunque pasase lo que estuviese pasando, sus frustraciones y dolores hechos para coincidir al margen con su origen, no importaba.

Kanda lo protegería.

Eso y que el mismo lucharía. Tanto por Kanda como por sí mismo. Ese sería su buen camino, su bendición y su futuro, el que cuidaría por que se mantuviera intacto.

_Que nos hace falta para sonreír. _

_Y que para llorar._

**.Aurora.**

Y por sobre todas las cosas, él, Kanda Yu, aunque fuese contradictorio a lo de sentirse _bien, _no se dejaría manipular por ese malestar pasajero y enfermizo, ni tampoco por la migraña andante desteñida. Ni ahora ni nunca. Pronto llegaría el momento del fin. Y ese sería el momento perfecto para planear un futuro satisfactorio y con buen andar.

_Que nos prepara un próximo minuto_

**.Aurora. **

Caminaba despreocupado, sin pensar con que se tropezaría y en qué momento, mucho menos a donde se dirigía, su mente vagaba en la nada, dormida, era el momento perfecto para olvidarse del ahora y de su maldad.

-Lavi-

Y debería también olvidarse de los involucrados en ese mismo ahora.

-¿Qué…eh?- Parpadeó con desdén, no queriendo irse de su mundo de ensueño.

-Si duermes despierto, podrías caerte y lastimarte. Ve a tu habitación y duerme- Tyki le sonrió suspicaz en sus palabras.

-…Si…- Lavi pareció no comprender.

La extrañez de Tyki paso desapercibida por Lavi, mientras el primero aceleraba el paso en la lejanía, Lavi se pregunta un porqué.

-"Me joden todo el tiempo y mi vida se basa en arriesgarme todo el tiempo. Un rasguño o torcedura no me va a arrancar una vena…"- Suspiro algo confundido.

Pero esta misma confusión desapareció al verse parado en el parque más próximo de la Orden Oscura.

Al igual que Kanda, su seguridad también pendía de un hilo que se estrecha cada vez con más fuerza, al optar por seguir los sentimientos misteriosos que poseía hacia Tyki o seguir con sus propósitos y ambiciones futuras.

_Y que sentimiento recaerá en este mismo. _

**.Aurora.**

Para su propio bien y para el de Lavi, el último desconocía la realidad que nadaba invisible cuando su aire se tropezaba con el de Tyki. Pero para su bien interno, Lavi debía caer y lastimarse lo suficiente…

Lavi desconocía el porqué de su regreso y la insistencia del mismo en contar parte del pasado compartido que tenía con Lavi. Aquella insistencia fastidiosa que solo amargaba al pobre pelirrojo. No entendía y no debía entender.

Pronto la sal enfurecida de su interior atacaría las heridas que el mismo intento cicatrizar una vez. Su razón actual no debía basarse en que sentía Lavi por él, si no en como destruir ese sentimiento. Como destruirlo y hacerlo más fuerte. Para que el mismo enamorado quiera destruir el sentimiento que en algún momento lleno su corazón. Sus ideales y frustraciones serían el mismo objetivo una vez más…Si caía, _ella_ lo levantaría. En el futuro tomaría de nuevo su mano.

Y Tyki Mikk era un hombre de palabra.

_Qué sucederá si decidimos desaparecer en la lejanía_

_O que si deseamos el regreso de nosotros mismos. _

_Aurora_

Capitulo corto…Cortísimo. Perdonadme…Yo…Yo os quiero…Y aunque no prometo que sea el único corto a lo largo, velaré porque no pase de este. Aunque no lo crean, le di más ganas a este que a los otros. Es la primera vez –Creo- que le pongo tanta atención a los sentimientos -¿Tiene?- De Kanda…Mierda, me estoy ablandando.

¿Reviews?


	15. ¿Necesidad deseada o olvidada?

Con otro capítulo más de Aurora. Últimamente he estado revoloteando en las ideas, y pese a ello, me paso casi todo el tiempo escribiendo actuales y próximos capítulos. Pero los publico cada tanto ya que, os acostumbraría y cuando llegue la escases, no nos vamos a reír -Gotitas- En fin, disfrutad.

Cierto, lo hizo todo yo solita mami (Ichi-Ichi) Y pensé en maldades al hacerlo. También me dispuse a tener consideración y actualizar –Mira hacia otro lado-

Me alegra tanto ¡Tanto! Que ya sigamos en las andadas, sus reviews me parecen más bellos de lo común. ¿Estaré enamorada?

**Dgray-man no me pertenece -**_muerde un pañuelo de ira- _

_Aurora_

_Dilo._

_No importa que oídos te escuchen_

_O de que boca salga. _

_Siéntelo._

Al recorrer su torso desnudo, oía sus gemidos continuos y al tener un tacto íntimo, aspiraba sus suspiros entrecortados que solían darle más y más éxtasis. Al morder su cuello y también lamer uno de sus muslos, sentía que debía tener más. Más y más y volver a tenerlo. Así hasta que esa necesidad intensificada en sus mayores y más extraños encuentros íntimos con Allen desapareciera, hasta que un beso fuera suficiente para sentirse satisfecho, ese era el sueño y la pesadilla de Kanda.

El sentimiento _bien_ se iría al no humedecer su mano en el sudor cálido de Allen. El sentimiento de _mal _se iría al voltearse y solo observar la pared fría y víctima.

El _bien_ se quedaría si al succionar con ferocidad la piel de su propiedad esta misma se sonrojase, y sería avisada por otro gemido. El _mal_ se quedaría si seguía con mas succiones, mas sexo y mas apego.

Era equilibrado y al no darle vueltas al asunto, este se complicaba más y de una u otra forma acorralaba. Y cerraba puertas de salida. Estas solo se abrirían si una solución se encontraba. Ese mismo _mal_ le recordaba cuan dependiente comenzaba a ser de los quejidos por más de Allen. El buen sentir enfermizo de los arañazos morbosos en su espalda. La satisfacción del ceño fruncido al provocar un dolor irrevocablemente placentero. El brillo provisto por la luna, o bien por una lamparilla, hacía el rastro salivoso marcado en chupetones y besos.

Y el mismo _bien_ contradiciendo el _mal_, le recordaba en lapsos anormales (Casi al bajar una escalera) en los momentos más inoportunos, lo bien que se sentía al probar una nueva posición, saborear otro nuevo sentido, deleitarse con el rojizo camino marcado, y sobre todas las cosas, el placer inhumano de, pues, metérselo; pero la precisión que daba ese mismo _bien_ en los momentos que en verdad necesitaba concentración, hacía que el _mal _tuviera ventaja. Por como el apego traía consecuencias devastadoras (El café caído, el cierre del pantalón sin cerrar) Que para Kanda eran una infortuna tremenda.

Kanda, al necesitar del _bien_, sembraba y hacía crecer al _mal._ Pero sin _bien_, no habría _mal_, aunque, el _mal_ también alimentaba al _bien._ (Estoy de mal humor. Oh vamos, compláceme, necesito relajarme)

Y Kanda no sabía qué hacer, ya que los dos se equilibraban entre si y arremetían contra él. Y así el círculo vicioso seguía y el nipón no podía ni raramente _quería_ pararlo. La sesión sexual (el _bien)_ lo distraía y al distraerse causa accidentes horribles (Los de arriba) Que hacen el _mal _y al mismo tiempo el humor de perro por la distracción causa la sensación de querer el _bien_ para satisfacerse.

Al dejar el _bien_, no solo Kanda quedaría con solo el _mal_ (Obvio) si no que ya no tendría algo por lo cual aliviarse. Y al dejar el _mal, _- Pues, simplemente no podía dejarlo por que el _bien_ causaba de todas formas el _mal._

¡En que maldita situación se había metido!...Y ahora que podía darse cuenta de la metida de patada, una pregunta arremetía con fuerza. ¿Y ahora qué?

_Ya sea dañino o que de vida eterna. _

_Haz un plan, un sueño_

**.Aurora.**

Al recaer en sentimientos tan profundos, Allen se sentía venir de arriba abajo, con un vaivén lento que acariciaba su propio placer. Mientras caminaba con las pasillos, dejaba pasos lentos imperceptibles para aquel que no ha podido amar. Esto era hermosísimo, eran pinceladas y no inyecciones, eran sentimientos y no encierro eternal.

Allen podía mil y unas veces recordar aquellos lapsos de su vida en el que solo dependía de la disposición de tiempo en sus cuidadores, en que su habla se concentraba mas en las paredes y el propio cristal que le rodeaba día y noche. Es por eso que aquella vez que estuvo encerrado en la habitación una vez que Kanda se deshizo de él, tuvo pánico en salir de algo y volver a lo mismo.

La propia vez que vio por primera vez a Kanda sintió una fricción extraña entre el cristal que le rodeaba y sus propias manos semi-entumecidas. Sintió por primera vez cómo la luz chispeante tenía una tenue calidez. Se admiro a si mismo respirando aire dentro del agua, desconociendo aún la manera de llamarle a aquello que reabastecía los pulmones. Kanda había cambiado su vida y el también podía cambiar la suya. Si podía seguir tambaleante por el camino que todos habían tomado, seguramente se caería, pero pensaría en Kanda y como este lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Estos momentos tan bellos eran los que deseaba haber tenido antes de declararse un nada. Pero entonces…Llegan los recuerdos de cómo no pudo llegar a esos momentos en tiempos anteriores, y eso aviva la sensación para apreciar lo que tiene ahora y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero, si en verdad algún día dejase de funcionar el engranaje que ha mantenido en orden todo… ¿Qué pasaría?

-¿Qué?- Al acercarse y tocar la pared, nota en un salto inconsciente cuan fría esta su textura…Tan parecida ha…

_Flotando en la nada, carcome la poca calidez concluyente, un ser parecido a imaginario. Obsoleto en sentimientos, flota sin descanso, sin saber qué hacer en las entrañas de la oscuridad. _

_No sabe si llora, porque no siente lágrimas._

_No sabe si ríe, porque no encuentra nada que le sea gracioso, _

_No sabe si está viviendo, o si muere. _

_No luz al final del túnel._

_No mano sujetando._

_No sonrisa cálida acompañando._

_Nada, no nada. _

_La voluntad reside en su fuerza de querer, pero no posee algo para quererlo. Así que es mantenido por la nada. _

_Y de la esperanza de algo chispeante, porque algo que no es un sentimiento, ataca titubeante su piel. A veces en casos extremos, siente humedad alrededor del cuerpo, y al tocarse, la sequedad es palpable. Es por eso que si es palpable, si tenía cuerpo. _

_-C…C-Cue…Cue-Cuer-Cuerp-…Cuer-po…- Al terminar la inspiración de la 'o' (Lo que parecía ser una o) Olvida qué seguía. Frustrándose. Pero respectivamente no era frustración, más bien algo…doliente en su garganta. _

_Desconociendo su paradero, solo alcanza a flotar y no ver más allá que una negrura tan borrosa como dolorosa. Tanto que sofocaba y apretaba su cuello. Una vez cerrados los ojos. _

La pared pesaba en frialdad más de lo común, una vez que un cuerpo inerte uniera también su frío externo.

_E intenta lograrlo._

_Pero mira a tu alrededor…_

_Y di te amo._

_Mi vida depende de ti. _

**.Aurora.**

-¿Allen? ¡Allen!- Las voces revoloteaban y rebotaban agolpándose en su cabeza.

-¡Allen!-

-¡Allen-kun!- Estas se concentraban cada vez mas…Dolía. Como aquella vez… ¿Eh? ¿Qué vez?

**.Aurora.**

-¿Quién sois vosotros?- Miro entumecido a causa de la inconsciencia.

-Me lo temía- Lavi entro en la conversación.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Allen-kun, Lavi?- Lenalee sentada en una silla al lado de la cama en la que Allen despertaba, preguntaba con angustia.

-En un momento incierto, los científicos que fabricaron a los Aurora se cansaron de tantos errores cometidos por estos mismos. Es por eso que crearon el proceso de reinicio.

-¿Eh?-

-Un Aurora posee la capacidad de reiniciarse. Lenalee – Las palabras de Lavi pesaban en el aire. – En un lapso de tiempo, la memoria se va agolpando en su mente, y esta se borra automáticamente luego de un periodo. Si no hubo errores en ese periodo, el reinicio se ve rechazado por un medicamento especial que los científicos crearon…Sea con errores o no, la memoria se borra. – Al igual que el aire incómodo, el sentimiento de Deja vû

-_¿Te conozco?- _

El tan doloroso sentimiento de Deja vû golpeando con fuerza…Era tan igual como la fuerza que golpeaba la cabeza de Allen.

-Allen-kun…- Lenalee era consciente de la situación en la que su amigo estaba y, pese a eso, sentía el dolor que Allen posiblemente no sentía, por perder su propia memoria.

-¿No puedes hacer nada, Lavi?- Lenalee pregunto por inercia.

-Lamentablemente no…Y ahora la pregunta es, ¿Y ahora qué?-

¿Cómo y cuándo sabría Kanda lo sucedido, y qué reacción nacería durante ese momento?

**.Aurora.**

Al estar tan tomados por la desgracia, el grupo no sabía como la ventana era abierta y cerrada.

_-El término cayo, maestro. Es hora de que los cazadores ataquen- _

El viento toma un rumbo más rápido, mientras la tormenta de días anteriores va acercándose.

A Allen pareció hacérsele tarde para decirle 'Te amo' a Kanda. Ahora no podía recordar si ese sentimiento podía vivir dentro de si.

_Todo podría desaparecer en el próximo minuto._

_Y quizás al no volver a vivirlo_

_Quieras repetirlo una y otra vez._

_Aurora_

¡Las cosas toman otro rumbo, amigos míos! Tengo la sensación de querer hacer preguntas…

¿Qué sucederá con la relación de Kanda y Allen?

¿Kanda aprovechara la oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo?

¿Allen sigue sintiendo algo por Kanda?

¿Por qué a Lavi no le sucedió el reinicio tan como a Allen?

¿Quiénes o qué son Los Cazadores? ¿Y qué desean?

Esto próximamente respondido…No sé.

Este capítulo pone a prueba sus recuerdos de los anteriores capítulos, ¿Habéis leído en verdad los capítulos…?

¿Reviews?


End file.
